Naruto: Adventure Hunting Spirit
by tsunayoshi yuzuru
Summary: Setelah perang shinobi Naruto kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai shinobi, tidak tahu harus apa setelah itu, tiba-tiba Shion datang meminta bantuannya untuk menyegel roh-roh yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia, karena ulah Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Bisakah Naruto melawan roh-roh itu, Bad Sumary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masahi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Alur Berantakan, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Human Kyuubi dll**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Sedikit Romance mungkin**

**Setting Waktu**

**Setelah Perang Shinobi **

**Pairing**

**Maybe Naruto x Shion **

*****nyanyanya mulai nyanyanya*** **

Perlahan jemari tangannya mulai bergerak. Kemudian kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan warna biru langit, pada kedua iris matanya. Sekarang bola matanya mulai menjelajahi tempat itu di setiap sudut ruangan. Seolah-olah matanya bertanya sedang dimana ia sekarang? Tapi tak perlu berlama-lama menjelajahi setiap sudut, pemuda itu sudah tahu dimana ia berada. Hal ini karena bau obat-obatan dan jarum suntik terus - menerus mengusik hidungnya.

Perlahan ia mulai menyadarkan tubuhnya ke senderan ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah sebelumnya ia menaruh bantalnya dengan posisi menyender, sehingga ia bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Sejenak kepalanya sedikit pusing, karena gerakan itu. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lama berbaring di kamar rumah sakit ini, sehingga ketika dipaksa langsung bergerak, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Tapi pada akhirnya ia mulai terbiasa.

Terlihat ia menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi, ketika ia tertidur cukup lama. Ia ingat terakhir kali dirinya sedang berada dalam sebuah peperangan antara gabungan shinobi dengan akatsuki yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito. Ia juga ingat ia berhasil mengalahkan Madara bersama teman-temannya, setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat Obito sadar kalau dirinya salah.

Ia juga ingat saat ayahnya dan ketiga hokage terdahulu kembali ke tempat asalnya di dunia lain. Lalu yang terakhir Kyuubi dan para biiju lainnya telah ia bebaskan juga sesuai janjinya. Kecuali Hachibi karena mana mungkin ia dibebaskan mengingat Hachibi masih ada dalam tubuh Bee, dan kalau dikeluarkan Bee bisa mati. Setelah itu baru para biiju itu pergi entah kemana, lalu dia pun tumbang dan ia tidak ingat apalagi yang terjadi. Tapi ia merasa lega akhirnya semua ini berakhir, mereka menang walaupun menyisahkan kepedihan. Termasuk ia harus rela kehilangan kekuatan.

Benar Uzumaki Naruto putra dari yondaime sang Konoha _no Kiiroi Senkō _dan Konoha's Red Habanero, seorang shinobi yang penuh kejutan sudah kehilangan kekuatannya. Yah ini adalah konsekuensi dari ia terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan kyuubi. Sebenarnya kalau hanya itu saja ia tidak perlu sampai kehilangan kekuatannya, tapi setelah ia menggunakan kekuatan kyuubi, ia juga melepas segel kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Tentu saja ini berdampak ia kehilangan kekuatannya.

Yah paling tidak dia masih hidup. Tidak seperti jinchuriki yang lain, kalau biijunya diambil, akan mengalami kematian. Walaupun ia juga tidak tahu mau apa setelah ini. Ia sudah tidak punya cakra lagi. Eng punya sih, tapi cakranya seperti cakra manusia biasa yang tidak beraturan, sedangkan cakra shinobi itu terpusat pada satu titik. Intinya dia sekarang hanya manusia biasa alias penduduk sipil.

Jujur dia sendiri sudah tidak mempersalahkan kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia tidak merasa sedih karena hal ini. Yah habis dia pernah mengalami kehilangan banyak hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Jadi ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, walaupun rasanya aneh tampa kekuatan. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah bagaimana ia bisa hidup.

Bisa dibilang biaya kehidupannya berasal dari pekerjaannya sebagai shinobi. Yah dia memang ikhlas melakukan pekerjaan menolong orang, tapi dia juga kan perlu uang, makanya ia dibayar. Tapi sekarang ia sudah jadi warga sipil. Pekerjaan apa yang bisa menghidupinya saat ini? Dia tidak pernah sekolah di tempat biasa atau kau bisa menyebutnya sekolah umum. Dia juga tidak punya pengalaman kerja. Yang ia tahu cuma pekerjaan shinobi.

Memang sih, Tsunade sang godaime, pasti akan membiayai kehidupannya sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan. Mengingat jasa-jasanya yang sudah membuat Konoha bukan seluruh negara shinobi menjadi aman, tentram dan sentosa. Sudah gitu Naruto juga berhasil menyatukan lima negara shinobi terbesar plus samurai. Kurang banyak apa coba yang telah Naruto lakukan untuk semua orang. Pastinya apa yang dilakukan Tsunade, tidak akan cukup membalas kebaikan Naruto. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

Namun Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka merepotkan orang lain. Ia juga tidak suka yang namanya dikasihani. Ia terbiasa hidup mandiri, mengingat sejak kecil ia memang sudah hidup sendiri. Jadi ia sekarang butuh pekerjaan. Tapi pekerjaan apa yang cocok dengannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bingung. Dan saking bingungnya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat bermata ungu, dengan pakaian ala miko-miko di kuil, tampak memasuki kamarnya.

"Naruto," panggilnya. Naruto cukup kaget dengan panggilan dari gadis itu. Ia seperti seorang yang terkena penyakit serangan jantung. Yah kan tadi dia sedang berpikir atau lebih tepatnya sedang melamun, jadi wajar kalau ia kaget sekali.

"Eh? eng siapa yah?" tanya Naruto kebingungan dengan sosok gadis tersebut.

"Baka kau tidak ingat aku!" ungkap kesal. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dan berusaha mengingat siapa gadis dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, dan tangannya menunjuk gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"SHION!"

**Bletak!**

"Aduh kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Jangan keras-keras baka, ini rumah sakit bukan taman bermain. Dan lagi jangan tunjuk-tunjuk seorang gadis seenaknya. Kau ini sikap tidak tahu sopan santunmu, tidak pernah hilang, ck!"

"Dan mulut pedasmu juga tidak pernah hilang," balas Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku butuh tidak... kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto!"

"Hah? apa maksudmu? kapan aku pernah menghamilimu? tidur bersama saja tidak per..."

**Bletak!**

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Dengar ini semua karena perang konyol yang kalian lakukan, dan sampai membangkitkan mayat segala!"

"Eng... aku masih tidak mengerti maksudmu?"

"Ck, idiotmu juga tidak pernah berubah yah."

"Hei, kau niat mau ngasih tahu aku tentang yang barusan, atau mau ngejek aku?"

"Dua-duanya."

"Ck, ya sudahlah sifatmu itu emang gak beda jauh sama si teme cuman bedanya kau cewek manja!"

"HEI! ah sudahlah pokoknya yang jelas, gara-gara kalian melakukan pembangkitan mayat apa tuh namanya?"

"Edotensei."

"Nah yah terserah aku tidak peduli, yang jelas gara-gara hal itu dunia roh jadi kacau. Seharusnya kalian tuh sadar. Melakukan hal itu sama saja melanggar takdir. Kalau sudah sudah mati tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. Dan kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu, karena nantinya akan membuat keseimbangan antara dunia roh dan dunia manusia jadi terganggu!"

"Err... Shion tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Kalau kau mau marah, marahi saja Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang membuat jurus edotensei itu."

"Kau juga tetap harus bertanggung jawab! Karena kau tidak bisa mencegah apa yang mereka lakukan!"

"Shion... sudahlah, Naruto-san benar dia tidak salah. Lagipula kau ini bukannya niatnya minta tolong pada Naruto-san. Kenapa sekarang malah ngomelin Naruto-san? Sepertinya ketsundereanmu belum hilang juga yah," ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam, dengan panah tersampir dibahunya, yang juga seenaknya masuk ke kamar Naruto

"Apa? Kikyo-neesan aku memang berniat memarahi dia, karena seenaknya melupakanku."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin terus diingat oleh Naruto-san?"

"Nee-san ini ngomong apa? aku tidak sudi diingat olehnya," ungkap Shion, yang anehnya ia langsung memalingkan wajah dengan muka memerah. Tsundere mode on sepertinya.

"Ano, kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan dengan kedatangan wanita tidak dikenal, dan ini asli, Naruto sama sekali tidak kenal dengannya, bukan tidak ingat dengannya.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Perkenalkan nama saya adalah Kikyo, saya juga Miko seperti Shion, dan saya juga seorang guru bagi Shion," jawab Kikyo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Begini Naruto-san, sebenarnya kami ingin meminta bantuanmu, untuk menyegel para roh itu, supaya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hal ini karena diantara para roh itu ada yang bisa bertarung. Dan kami tidak bisa melawannya, karena kami hanya khusus dalam penyegelan. Jadi kami minta bantuanmu, untuk bertarung melawan roh. Karena kalau ini tidak cepat ditangani, dunia roh dan dunia manusia akan bersatu. Kalau itu terjadi bisa fatal akibatnya," jelas Kikyo.

"Yah, kalau yang datang roh baik tidak masalah, tapi kalau roh jahat bagaimana? pasti kehidupan manusia juga tidak akan aman, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan manusia yang masih hidup, dibunuh oleh roh jahat," tambah Shion.

"Tapi... apa kalian tidak salah orang, aku bahkan sudah kehilangan kekuatan sebagai shinobi. Bagaimana bisa aku melawan roh, sementara aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu," ungkap Naruto ada nada kesal di dalamnya. Mungkin dia kesal disaat seperti ini, ia tidak punya kekuatan lagi, sehingga tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Justru kaulah orang yang paling cocok menjadi pemburu roh Naruto. Karena tugas ini hanya cocok bagi orang yang tidak memiliki cakra seorang shinobi sepertimu. Selain itu kau pernah punya pengalaman melawan moryo, bersama dengan Shion, jadi kau bisa kan Naruto?" tanya Kikyo dengan nada memohon.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya aku melawan roh, aku kan tidak mengerti pekerjaan seperti itu?"

"Idiot, tentu saja kami akan mengarkanmu menjadi seorang pemburu roh, atau kau bisa menyebutnya shinigami!" jawab Shion dengan nada dingin dan ketus.

"Shion jangan seperti itu, dan Naruto benar apa kata Shion, kami akan mengajarkanmu. Jadi kau hanya tinggal menjawab iya, atau tidak saja," tambah Kikyo yang sebelumnya memperingati Shion supaya tidak mengatai Naruto lagi.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam. Jujur apa yang dikatakan Shion diawal benar, seharusnya sebagai Shinobi, ia harusnya mencegah apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru dan Kabuto, sehingga tidak terjadi hal seperti ini. Tapi apakah ia bisa? tunggu sejak kapan Naruto harus berpikir ragu. Kalau memang yang dilakukan adalah benar, mestinya ia tidak usah ragu.

"Baiklah aku setuju," ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Tidak peduli resiko apa yang nanti akan didapatnya nanti, yang jelas dia tidak akan membiarkan dunia yang sudah aman ini, kembali kacau hanya gara-gara roh. Toh dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah kehilangan kekuatan. Mungkin memang ini takdir yang harus ditempuhnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san," ungkap Kikyo senang sambil menyikut Shion mengisyaratkan supaya ia juga ikut berterima kasih.

"Ia terima kasih," ujar Shion dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Nah Naruto kau akan mulai belajar menjadi shinigami, setelah kau sembuh. Datanglah ke desa para demon, tempat Shion tinggal. Setelah kau sembuh, kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Kikyo kemudian.

"Yah tentu saja," jawab Naruto dan dimulailah petualangan baru sang Shinobi penuh kejutan, yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang shinigami sang pemburu roh. Bersama dengan Shion dan Kikyo.

*****TBC bukan Tuberkolosis?*****

**Saya tahu mestinya gak bikin multichap lagi, tapi ide ini selalu menggelitik saya #dijitak**

**Oh yah khusus untuk Kikyo saya ambil dari chara di Inuyasha, tapi Cuma Kikyo doing. Habis dia kan Miko jadi cocok kan sama jadi guru Shion, and lagi saya suka chara dia -_-d**

**Oke see you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, Penulsi Amatir**

*****oke mulai saja deh*****

Tiga minggu telah berlalu kini Naruto sudah diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Rasanya seperti baru keluar dari penjara, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Habisnya tidak Sakura, tidak Shizune dan tidak Tsunade, ketiga girlband? Kunoichi itu, memperlakukan Naruto layaknya seorang tahanan. Naruto tidak boleh keluar dari kamar barang sedetik saja. Kalaupun ingin keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar, harus ditemani. Tidak boleh makan makanan apapun selain yang telah dibuat di rumah sakit. Itu artinya Naruto harus sabar puasa ramen selama tiga minggu.

Lalu kalau mencoba melanggar jatah makan ramen Naruto akan dipotong selama tiga bulan lebih. Oh ya ampun dia sudah sengsara kekuatannya hilang, ditambah mesti puasa ramen, tambah suram saja tuh hidup Naruto. Untunglah sekarang masa-masa karantinanya di rumah sakit telah selesai, jadi ia bisa makan ramen sepuasnya, kalau perlu sampai tidak bisa jalan, karena kekeyangan. Oh ramen ayah datang sayang, begitulah yang dipikiran Naruto saat ini.

Kemudian setelah ia selesai membereskan pakaiannya, ada seseorang yang mengetok pintu kamar rawatnya. Naruto pun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk, dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, yang rambutnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Ia terlihat memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan kaus belang warna putih dan kuning, serta rok warna cokelat.

"Shion? Kenapa kau datang kesini?" tanya Naruto keheranan saat melihat gadis yang dipanggil olehnya dengan panggilan Shion.

"Ck, padahal masih muda tapi sudah jadi kakek-kakek pikun!" jawab Shion dengan nada mengejek, sebuah perempatan segitiga pun muncul dikening Naruto, jujur kalau Shion bukan seorang cewek, bisa dihajar tuh sama Naruto, seenaknya saja memanggil Naruto dengan kakek-kakek pikun. Yah wajar sih Shion bilang begitu, habis Narutonya juga sih yang sudah lupa dengan janjinya tiga minggu lalu pada Shion dan gurunya Kikyo.

"Shion aku nanyanya baik-baik loh, dan lagi aku paling malas kalau ribut dengan perempuan," balas Naruto masih berusaha sabar menghadapi Shion.

"Hoh...malas ? atau takut?"

**Ctak!**

Sekali lagi perempatan jalan muncul di kening Naruto, kalau satu lagi muncul aku yakin Naruto akan dapat piring cantik. Ehem oke abaikan, kita kembali ke topik lagi, intinya Naruto memang tidak ingin meladeni Shion, lagian dia kan sedang dalam keadaan mood baik, jadi dia harus menjaga good moodnya itu supaya tidak berubah ke badmood.

"Terserah kau, yang jelas kau mau apa kesini? Kalau tidak ada kerjaan pergilah, aku sibuk dan aku sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan seorang gadis manja."

**Ctak!**

Kali ini perempatan jalan itu berpindah ke Shion. Sepertinya ia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto yang menyebutnya seorang gadis manja. Ck, ingin sekali ia menguliti? Naruto, kesal habisnya. Tapi dia sadar bukan waktunya untuk ribut. Saat ini para spirit itu sudah mulai berkeliaran di desa-desa, kalau tidak segera dihentikan, bisa jadi hal yang gawat. Apalagi beberapa diantara mereka suka memakan jiwa manusia. Jadi Shion mesti bersabar, karena kalau tidak suasana akan menjadi tambah kacau.

"Dengar yah kakek pikun, kau lupa yah kalau tiga minggu yang lalu kau janji sama kami, untuk membantu kami dalam memburu spirit, dan sekarang kau malah lupa? Dasar kakek pikun!"

"Eh?... ah! Benar juga, gomen Shion aku benar-benar lupa," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya, mengaku salah karena kelupaannya itu terhadap janjinya yang ingin menolong Shion dan Kikyo untuk memburu para spirit.

"Ck... memang julukan kakek pikun itu pantas untukmu!"

"Hei, aku belum tua, dan lagi kan wajar aku lupa, kau dan Kikyo memintaku untuk beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi wajar kalau aku sudah lupa."

"Oh itu artinya kau akan melupakan orang-orang yang kau cintai jika mereka mati!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara apa Shion? Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Oh, yah lantas kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal seperti ini? hah!"

"Shion, sudahlah, Naruto sekarang kita pergi ke tempat hokage untuk meminta izin, kita harus cepat karena situasi sekarang sedang genting," ungkap seorang wanita bernama Kikyo, yang selalu saja main masuk kamar Naruto seenaknya, tiga minggu yang lalu juga begitu, ck ck. Terlihat Kikyo masih betah memakai pakaian mikonya, namun kini rambutnya dikepang satu dan dikedepankan, berbeda dengan minggu lalu yang digerai saja.

"Maaf, Shion, Kikyo-san," ungkap Naruto merasa bersalah juga setelah mendengar perkataan dari Shion. Gadis itu benar, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan hal seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, Naruto lebih ayo kita..."

"Kalian siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang juga main masuk ke kamar rawat Naruto tampa mengetuk pintu. Terlihat sebelah tangannya ada sebucket bunga mawar berwarna putih dan merah. Tatapannya terlihat heran saat melihat ada Shion dan Kikyo yang datang ke kamar Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Shion dan Kikyo yang memandangi gadis itu dengan heran.

"Hinata, ada apa ke sini?" tanya balik Naruto saat melihat kedatangan gadis yang diketahui Hinata tersebut. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, sekilas tatapan Hinata bertemu dengan pandangan heran Naruto. Hal ini membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dan menggenggam bucket bunga yang dibawanya dengan erat.

"Uhm...eto...Naruto-kun, kudengar kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Jadi aku...aku...aku ingin membantu Naruto-kun bersiap-siap... dan ini...ini...ini untuk Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata terputus-putus, sambil menundukkan badannya dan memberikan sebucket bunga yang dibawanya kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Terima kasih," jawab Naruto kemudian, tapi detik kemudian bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia merasa hawa di kamar ini semakin mencekam, seperti ada seseorang yang marah di sini. Sesaat Naruto merasa sedikit takut dengan aura gelap yang sebenarnya datang dari Shion, tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Sepertinya Shion sedang cemburu deh. Sedangkan Kikyo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat cinta segitiga dihadapannya itu.

"Err... tapi maaf Hinata aku sudah membereskan baju-bajuku, jadi sepertinya kau telat datang," ujar Naruto kemudian, berusaha mengabaikan aura gelap yang menguar ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya itu.

"Oh begitu yah... uhm...ano bagaimana kalau Naruto-kun kuantarkan pulang?" tawar Hinata lagi, sepertinya gadis ini tidak menyerah deh. Entah kenapa setelah peperangan antar Shinobi, Hinata jadi lebih terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya. Tapi yah gitu seperti biasa Naruto sama sekali tidak sadar, ia malah menganggap apa yang dilakukan Hinata wajar, hanya sebatas untuk persahabatan saja, ck ck dasar.

Tapi saat akan menjawab tawaran dari Hinata, Naruto kembali merasakan aura gelap itu. Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh menerima tawaran Hinata, kalau tidak firasat jelek akan terjadi.

"Eh...ano Hinata, sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku mau ke tempat baa-chan, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Oh begitu... kalau begitu...kalau begitu...apakah aku...aku...aku boleh ikut?" pinta Hinata kemudian. Bicaranya sih terputus-putus, tapi nada suaranya terkesan tidak ingin menyerah untuk menarik perhatian uzumaki muda itu.

"Aduh...gomenasai Hinata, aku sudah janji, perginya bersama dua orang ini," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Kikyo dan Shion.

"Oh, begitu baiklah Naruto-kun maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Eh? Tidak kok santai saja Hinata..."

"Hei, jadi pergi tidak? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu nie," ungkap Shion kemudian dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih, ah Hinata kami permisi dulu yah," pamit Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Kemudian Naruto, Kikyo dan Shion pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, untuk pergi ke tempat Hokage.

"Aku heran denganmu, kenapa dengan gadis tadi kau begitu ramah, kenapa denganku tidak?" tanya Shion kemudian.

"Kenapa aku harus baik pada gadis kasar dan sombong sepertimu? Memang ada temanku yang galak, tapi dia tidak sombong dan suka mengejekku seenaknya sepertimu," jawab Naruto dengan nada menyindir.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Kau...!"

"Shion, Naruto bisa tidak kalian berhenti berantem, kalian nanti akan jadi partner, jadi tolong kalian bersikap akur, jangan bertengkar terus," ujar Kikyo berusaha merelai pertengkaran antara Shion dan Naruto.

"Maaf, Kikyo-san, ini semua Shion yang mulai duluan," ujar Naruto meminta maaf, namun matanya menunjuk Shion kalau gadis itulah yang bersalah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Yang menghinaku duluan kan kau duluan!" bantah Shion.

"NARUTO...SHION...!" teriak Kikyo mulai kesal karena Shion dan Naruto mulai bertengkar lagi. Cepat-cepat Shion menundukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf, karena ia tahu kalau Kikyo sedang marah bisa jadi gawat. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Shion, tapi detik kemudian Naruto dipaksa menundukkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Kikyonee-san," ujar Shion kemudian, sementara Naruto berusaha berontak karena kepalanya masih dipaksa tangan Shion untuk menunduk. Ternyata tenaga Shion kuat juga bisa membuat Naruto tidak berkutik, atau Naruto yang kini jadi lemah karena kehilangan kekuatannya? Yah yang manapun sama saja bukan.

Lalu karena Naruto belum bilang minta maaf, Shion sengaja menginjak kaki pemuda tersebut, dengan keras. Membuat kaki Naruto kesakitan hingga ke ubun-ubun? Dan langsung menatap tajam pada Shion, sepertinya Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud Shion deh.

"Cepat minta maaf bodoh," bisik Shion kemudian.

"Ukh...iya, iya tapi lepaskan kakimu dari kakiku, sakit tahu!" jawab Naruto berbisik juga. Sebenarnya sih Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa mesti harus berbisik-bisik? Ya sudahlah.

"Maaf, Kikyo-san," ujar Naruto yang akhirnya meminta maaf pada Kikyo.

"Yah, tapi **jangan diulangi lagi yah!**" jawab Kikyo tersenyum, dan Naruto bersumpah saat Kikyo tersenyum ada aura gelap di belakangnya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menuruti perintah Kikyo kalau tidak bisa jadi gawat. Lalu akhirnya mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke tempat Hokage.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Pagi ini langit begitu cerah, burung-burung tampak bersenang-senang di langit yang luas itu. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang mengumandangkan lagu penyambutan sang surya. Angin pagi pun ikut mengiringi musik para burung itu, dengan menggerak-gerakkan dedaunan. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang damai bagi Konoha, jelas perang telah usai dan ini membuat mereka selalu menyambut pagi dengan hati yang riang gembira. Tampa mengetahui bahaya yang datang menghadang.

**Brak!**

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari kantor Hokage, membuat para burung langsung melesat menjauh dari tempat itu, karena ketakutan begitu mendengar suara gebrakan meja yang kencang. Terlihat seorang wanita muda namun sebenarnya umurnya sudah mencapai angka 5, dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti berumur dua puluh lima-an. Raut wajahnya terlihat marah sekali, setelah mendengar permintaan dari Naruto, Kikyo dan Shion, yang datang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sementara itu Naruto dan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek, dengan membawa seekor Ba***i ditangannya, tampak bergidik ketakutan, saat melihat kemarahan wanita berambut pirang, yang menggebrak meja barusan. Dalam hati mereka berharap, meja itu baik-baik saja. Beruntung meja itu terbuat dari besi, jadi tidak hancur begitu saja. Yah meja dibuat dari besi memang sengaja, supaya wanita itu tidak menghancurkan meja seperti tadi.

Soalnya dalam sebulan ini sudah lima kali ganti meja sih, jadilah diputuskan membuat meja dari besi saja, jadi tidak cepat rusak. Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membahas meja, sekarang ini yang terpenting wanita berambut pirang, yang sebenarnya adalah seorang hokage kelima bernama Tsunade, itu sedang dalam keadaan marah. Sementara itu Shion masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, walaupun tadi sempat berjengit ngeri melihat kekuatan gebrakan sang hokage.

Apalagi ada sedikit retakan di meja itu, sepertinya meja itu akan rusak deh, kalau sekali lagi sang hokage menggebrak meja mungkin mejanya akan hancur, begitulah yang dipikirkan Shion saat ini. Sedangkan Kikyo masih bersikap tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan gebrakan meja yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju, jika kalian membawa Naruto untuk melakukan misi ini! Kalian bisa meminta yang lain untuk melakukan misi ini, jangan Naruto!" tolak Tsunade mentah-mentah.

"Maaf Tsunade-sama, bukan saya ingin memaksa dan tidak mau orang lain yang menggantikan misi ini. Tapi masalahnya cuman Naruto yang bisa melakukannya. Hal ini karena ia sudah tidak memiliki cakra seperti para Shinobi itu, sehingga ia bisa menampung kekuatan untuk melawan para spirit itu," balas Kikyo masih dengan raut wajah tenang.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, lagipula kalau memang kau mencari seorang yang bisa menampung kekuatan itu, dengan syarat tidak punya cakra shinobi, kau bisa meminta orang lain yang bukan shinobi. Di sini banyak kok orang yang cukup kuat, tapi bukanlah Shinobi, seperti para atlit olahraga?!" ungkap Tsunade masih bersih kukuh mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Iya memang benar, tapi Naruto pernah punya pengalaman melawan Moryo, jadi setidaknya dia mengerti sedikit untuk melawan spirit, ini karena Moryo dan spirit adalah hal yang sama. Moryo itu adalah spirit yang jahat!" balas Kikyo yang juga tidak mau kalah, dan juga masih keukeuh untuk meminta Naruto membantunya.

"Pokoknya aku tetap menolak. Aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap orang yang sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri, kalau kau meminta yang lain, kuijinkan tapi tidak dengan Naruto!"

"Hahhh... baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Tsunade-sama bertanya pada Naruto, karena menurutku, semua ini adalah tergantung Naruto karena yang nantinya akan menampung kekuatan itu adalah Naruto sendiri, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kita bertanya padanya," usul Kikyo kemudian, dan hal ini membuat semua mata memandang ke arah shinobi penuh kejutan itu. Yang dipandangi hanya bertingkah kikuk, risih juga dipandangi seperti itu.

"Err... aku sih sudah setuju, lagipula tidak ada kerjaan," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Kau mendengarnya sendiri bukan Tsunade-sama," ujar Kikyo kepada Tsunade.

**Brak! Krak!**

Kembali terdengar suara gebrakan meja dari Tsunade, tapi kali ini disusul oleh retakan pada meja itu. Sepertinya benar apa yang dipikirkan Shion tadi, kalau meja itu pasti akan benar-benar hancur, walaupun tadi Shion berpikirnya meja itu akan hancur jika dipukul sekali lagi. Sementara meja itu masih berdiri kokoh, walaupun sudah retak di sana-sini, kuat juga tuh meja. Ehem oke abaikan bukan saatnya membicarakan tentang meja. Saat ini yang lebih penting terlihat wajah Tsunade yang terlihat marah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, yang dengan santainya mengutarakan, persetujuaannya untuk memenuhi permintaan dari Shion dan Kikyo.

"Yang benar saja Naruto! apa kau sudah gila pergi begitu saja, disaat kau kehilangan kekuatanmu? Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?!"

"Baa-chan tenang saja, orang bodoh sepertiku mana mungkin mati begitu cepat, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku melakukan ini karena aku harus bertanggung jawab akan masalah ini. Kalau saja dulu aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku bisa menghentikan Orochimaru dan Kabuto menghidupkan para mayat itu."

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Baa-chan aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi, dan itu artinya aku tidak bisa jadi hokage. Kau tahu karena hal ini aku tidak harus bagaimana, aku seperti kehilangan arah, dan saat Shion serta Kikyo datang ke kamar rawatku, memintaku untuk memburu para spirit itu. Aku merasa aku punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendapatkan tujuanku kembali."

Terlihat raut wajah Tsunade mengatakan kalau ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, untuk menghentikan kekeraskepalaan Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sudah benar-benar bertekad, dan ia tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun ia sungguh khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto. Seperti yang dibilang olehnya tadi, kalau dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucunya sendiri. Dan kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Naruto, Tsunade tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Lagipula ia juga sudah berjanji pada para kage yang lain, untuk menjaga Naruto. Karena biar bagaimana pun Naruto telah berjasa dalam perang melawan Madara. Jadi tak heran kalau para kage yang lain, sangat memperhatikan Naruto. Berbeda sekali dengan keadaannya yang dulu, boro-boro ada yang memperhatikannya, mereka semua bahkan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebencian. Tapi karena usaha keras Naruto, sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang.

Seperti kata orang, jika kau ingin dihormati maka hormatilah orang terlebih dahulu, dan jika kau menanam padi dengan baik, maka kau akan mendapatkan beras yang bagus. Dan Naruto sudah melakukannya, ia tanam kebaikan, dan pada akhirnya berjuta-juta kasih sayang ia dapatkan.

"Ck, kau memang keras kepala Naruto, baiklah kau boleh ikut," ujar Tsunade yang akhirnya mengijinkan Naruto untuk pergi.

"Benarkah Baa-chan? Arigato," ungkap Naruto senang.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama," tambah Kikyo yang juga ikut senang karena Naruto akhirnya diijinkan juga. Disusul oleh Shion yang juga berterima kasih pada Tsunade.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," ujar Tsunade kemudian.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Naruto heran mendengar pernyataan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus ditemani oleh orang yang kutunjuk untuk menjagamu."

"Ya ampun Baa-chan aku kan bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga terus, aku menolak aku yakin aku pasti bisa mengatasi ini sendiri!"

"Kalau begitu lupakan untuk pergi membantu Shion-san dan Kikyo-san, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu!"

"Heh? Kok gitu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dalam misi kali ini. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Jadi aku akan lega kalau kau ada yang jaga." Hae benar-benar deh, entah kenapa Naruto merasa Tsunade sindrom _grandson complex. _Sejak ia kehilangan kekuatannya Tsunade benar-benar overprotektif padanya, begitu pula sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ia merasa seperti seorang balita yang mesti dijaga ketat, dan Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua ini. Walaupun ia tahu maksud mereka tuh baik. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa melawan, kalau membantah ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menolong Shion dan Kikyo.

"Baiklah terserah Baa-chan saja," jawab Naruto yang pada akhirnya setuju atas syarat yang diajukan oleh Tsunade.

"Oke, masuklah," ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan seseorang yang sejak tadi berada diluar. Terlihat sesosok pemuda tampan berambut merah keorangenan dengan model yang mirip dengan model rambut Naruto. Warna mata yang berwarna merah darah. Kulit putih pucat, Jaket biru putih, dengan tulisan angka sembilan yang terlihat dikantongnya, serta tudung di belakangnya. Celana jeans berwarna hitam agak kebiruan, yang dipadukan dengan sepatu bot berwarna hitam. Terlihat kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam celana.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto heran dengan kedatangan orang itu.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini?" tanya balik pemuda tersebut, sambil menutup kedua matanya, dan detik berikutnya muncul kumpulan asap yang mengelilinginya, hingga tak terlihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah itu dari asap tersebut, muncul sesosok rubah kecil, berwarna merah keorangenan, namun unik. Karena rubah itu memiliki ekor yang berjumlah sembilan buah.

Naruto begitu terkejut ketika melihat itu, begitu juga dengan Kikyo dan Shion yang berada di sana. Berbeda dengan Tsunade dan Shizune yang tampak tenang, karena sepertinya mereka sudah tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya rubah itu kemudian, dan terang saja langsung membuat Shion dan Kikyo terbelalak kaget. Ada rubah bisa berbicara ini sungguh aneh sekali.

Sedangkan Naruto ekspresinya juga sungguh aneh. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar, dan tampa sadar setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, mengalir pelan ke wajah lalu jatuh ke lantai. Perlahan Naruto mendekati rubah itu, dan reflek ia memeluk rubah mini itu dengan erat.

"Kurama..." gumannya pelan, sambil menangis dalam diam. Lalu setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus tangisannya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Tadaima," ujar Kyuubi kemudian.

"Okaeri," jawab Naruto dan tak lupa ia mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Baiklah Kyuubi tugas pertamamu sebagai shinobi konoha adalah menjaga Naruto, dan membantu kedua gadis ini untuk melawan spirit!" perintah Tsunade setelah reuni antara biiju dan inangnya tadi.

"Siap."

"Kurama, kau jadi shinobi Konoha?" tanya Naruto heran begitu mendengar perintah Tsunade yang menyebut Kyuubi atau Kurama shinobi Konoha.

"Ya."

"Eh? Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi, tapi sebelum dijawab oleh Kyuubi Shion sudah keburu memotongnya.

"Bisakah kita segera berangkat, waktunya sudah sangat sempit. Lagipula reunimu dengan Kyuubi bisa ditunda nanti kan," ujar Shion dengan nada ketus.

"Iya...iya kau ini cerewet sekali," jawab Naruto dengan nada mengejek. Ingin sekali Shion menjitak Naruto yang baru saja mengejeknya, tapi niatnya langsung diurungkan, ketika melihat tatapan menusuk dari arah Kikyo. Melihat hal itu Shion hanya berdecih ria, mungkin kalau tidak ada Kikyo, Naruto sudah dijitaknya tuh.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu Tsunade-sama, terima kasih atas kesediaan anda yang telah mengijinkan Naruto untuk membantu kami," pamit Kikyo sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama, semoga kalian berhasil." Setelah itu Naruto, Shion, Kyuubi dan Kurama pun berangkat ke tempat pelatihan Naruto di desa iblis.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nona Tsunade?" tanya Shizune sepeninggal Naruto cs, pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sejujurnya aku masih khawatir, tapi kita percayakan saja pada mereka. Lagipula ada Kyuubi di samping Naruto, jadi pasti akan baik-baik saja," jawab Tsunade yang ternyata masih mengkhawatirkan Naruto, benar-benar _grandson complex_ Tsunade ini.

Di tempat Naruto cs, mereka kini berada di depan gerbang masuk Konoha. Sebelum pergi lebih jauh, langkah Naruto sempat terhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke belakang. Selama beberapa saat ia langsung terdiam, melihat Naruto yang diam saja di depan gerbang, Shion pun langsung menyusul Naruto dan langsung menyeret pemuda tersebut.

"Hei...hei...Shion kau tak perlu menyeretku seperti ini kan!" ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah tidak suka.

"Habis kau lambat sih seperti siput saja!"

"Apa?!"

"Berisik!"

"Hei, cepat lepaskan sakit tahu!" dan berakhirlah dengan perang mulut antara Shion dan Naruto, sementara Kikyo hanya menghela nafas saja melihat adegan itu. Sepertinya dia sudah lelah menghadapi mereka. Kalau Kyuubi sih hanya memandangi mereka dengan menguap sih, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli.

Lalu setelah tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan, Kikyo pun menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah hutan yang tidak jauh dari desa Konoha. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi cukup heran kenapa Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya. Sementara Naruto sedikit bernafas lega, karena ia tak perlu merasa sakit lagi, diseret-seret oleh Shion, tapi dia juga heran kenapa Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian Kikyo pun menatap ke arah Shion yang kini melempar Naruto seenaknya, setelah diseret-seret. Tatapan Kikyo seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Shion, yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan anggukan, tanda Shion mengerti maksud dari Kikyo.

Jelas hal ini membuat Kyuubi bertambah heran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Sementara Naruto sudah bangkit dari jatuhnya, yang baru saja dilempar begitu saja oleh Shion. Lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena tanah.

"Ck, Shion kau ini beneran ngajak ri... eh?!" terdengar kata-kata Naruto yang terhenti, raut wajahnya yang kesal berubah menjadi tegang, saat merasakan aura dingin disekitarnya. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, ia melihat Shion yang berlari ke arahnya, sambil membawa pedang.

"Hei apa yang mau kau lakukan Shi...!"

**Jleb! Crash!**

**Tes...Tes...Tes...**

Terlihat darah yang mengalir dari pedang Shion dan menetes ke tanah. Mata yang terbelalak, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan suara jatuh seseorang ke tanah, sambil memegangi jantungnya yang kini mengalir begitu banyak darah.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku mati?' tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Maaf, Naruto waktunya sangat sempit, jadi kita pakai cara ini saja," ujar Shion datar.

"NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi yang langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja ditusuk oleh Shion tepat di jantungnya.

*****end? Atau TBC? #dijitak TBC deh*****

**Spirit = Roh / Arwah**

**Huff gomen baru bisa update sekarang, bisa dibilang butuh waktu untuk mencari ide di chapter dua, sudah gitu masih banyak fic multichap yang mengganggu dan tak tugas di real world**

**Oke kuharap kalian suka walaupun entah kenapa ada yang kurang, yosh see you again :D**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo nd Kirara belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Gaje, Penulis Amatir**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Supranatural**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

"NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto yang terjatuh di tusuk oleh Shion. Terlihat pakaian Shinobi penuh kejutan itu berlumuran dengan darah. Matanya terlihat terbuka, dan hanya memperlihatkan pandangan kosong. Sementara Kyuubi terlihat menggeram marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Shion pada Naruto. Aura kemarahan kini terpancar pada Kyuubi, membuat ia kembali berubah menjadi serigala berekor sembilan dalam bentuk raksasa, bukan mini lagi. Jelas hal ini membuat para penghuni hutan lari ketakutan. Sementara itu Kikyo dan Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar. Seperti tidak terpengaruh dengan Kyuubi yang berubah ke wujud aslinya.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" **tanya Kyuubi marah.

"Ini adalah cara tercepat untuk membangkitkan kekuatan spirit pada diri Naruto," yang menjawab adalah Kikyo, dan masih menampakkan wajah tenangnya.

"**Kalian menyebut menusukkan pedang ke jantung Naruto untuk membangkitkan spirit? Yang benar saja, yang kalian lakukan adalah membunuhnya!"**

"Rubah bodoh, kami tidak membunuhnya, Kikyonee-san kan sudah bilang, bahwa yang kami lakukan adalah membangkitkan kekuatan spirit Naruto, namun menggunakan cara tercepat!" balas Shion dengan nada menghina.

"**Apa kau bilang bocah?!" **tanya Kyuubi marah karena baru saja dihina oleh Shion.

"Kyuubi kumohon kembalilah seperti semula, kami akan menjelaskan semuanya," pinta Kikyo kemudian. Sejujurnya ingin sekali Kyuubi membunuh dua gadis yang ada dihadapannya, karena mereka telah seenaknya membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya ia pun menuruti permintaan dari Kikyo untuk kembali berubah, namun bukan wujud manusia, melainkan wujud rubah kecil, seperti pada saat di kantor hokage tadi.

"**Sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku, apa yang telah kalian lakukan terhadap Naruto!"**

"Untuk memburu ayakashi, dibutuhkan kekuatan spirit yang berasal dari tubuh manusia, dan setiap manusia memilikinya. Tubuh manusia itu terbentuk dari dua kekuatan yaitu cakra dan spirit. Namun hanya salah satu saja yang bisa berkembang. Jika salah satu dari mereka berkembang maka yang lainnya tidak akan berfungsi, itulah sebabnya kami membutuhkan orang yang tidak memiliki cakra seperti shinobi, karena shinobi kekuatan cakranya lebih berkembang. Sedangkan manusia biasa ibarat seorang bayi yang baru dilahirkan, kekuatan spirit dan cakranya masih seimbang, karena belum diketahui mana yang lebih berkembang, serta belum punya kemampuan untuk mengembangkan cakra ataupun spirit," ujar Kikyo memulai penjelasannya dan terhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

"Nah untuk kasus Naruto dia sama seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan, kekuatan cakranya hilang, dan kekuatan spiritnya belum bangkit. Untuk itulah kita harus membangkitkan kekuatan spiritnya terlebih dahulu supaya bisa melawan para ayakashi itu. Lalu untuk membangkitkan kekuatan spirit ada dua cara, pertama dengan latihan biasa dan kedua dengan melihat kematiannya sendiri," lanjut Kikyo.

"**Melihat kematian sendiri?"**

"Iya pada saat manusia mati kekuatan spiritnya akan keluar dari tubuhnya, dan pada saat itu pedang milik Shion yang ditusukkan pada jantung Naruto akan membelenggunya. Setelah itu barulah kekuatan spiritnya disegel, supaya bisa dikendalikan oleh Naruto."

"**Jadi pedang bocah ini bukan pedang biasa?"**

"Hei aku bukan bocah!" ungkap Shion kesal dibilang bocah.

"Benar, pedang milik Shion adalah kekuatan spirit yang dimilikinya. Pedang itu dapat membelenggu ayakashi dan juga kekuatan spirit milik seseorang," jawab Kikyo yang tidak memperdulikan kekesalan Shion.

"**Jadi begitu, tapi tadi kau bilang setelah dibelenggu, kekuatan spiritnya di segel, bagaimana kalian akan menyegelnya?" **tanya Kyuubi kemudian yang juga ikut-ikut mengabaikan kekesalan Shion, membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bukan kami yang menyegel kekuatan spiritnya, tapi Naruto sendiri."

"**Naruto?"**

"Ya, tugas pedang Shion, hanya membelenggu kekuatan spiritnya saja, sedangkan penyegelan dilakukan Naruto sendiri."

"**Tapi memangnya Naruto bisa? dia bahkan tidak dijelaskan apapun oleh kalian, dan bocah ini langsung menusuknya tampa berkata apa-apa."**

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bocah, rubah bodoh!" ungkap Shion yang lagi-lagi kesal karena Kyuubi lagi.

"**Itu tidak penting bocah!" **Ingin sekali Shion menebas Kyuubi hidup-hidup, tapi langsung ditahan oleh Kikyo, karena bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar.

"Naruto akan mengetahuinya dengan bimbingan dari pendang milik Shion, tapi masalahnya adalah waktu. Pedang milik Shion hanya bisa membelenggu spiritnya hingga matahari terbenam. Jika lebih dari itu maka Naruto akan benar-benar mati." Jawaban dari Kikyo membuat mata Kyuubi terbelalak, tapi saat ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu Naruto berhasil menyegel kekuatan spiritnya, karena ia juga tidak mengerti akan hal ini. Kuso seandainya ia masih tetap di dalam tubuh Naruto, kejadiannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini, begitulah yang dipikirkan Kyuubi saat ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu Naruto merasa seperti dejavu, begitu bangun dari rasa shocknya, karena tiba-tiba ditusuk oleh Shion, dia sudah berada di tempat yang gelap dengan lantai yang berair. Ia pun berjalan menelusuri tempat itu, dan entah kenapa ia merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Benar itu saat Kyuubi masih ada dalam tubuhnya, ketika ia dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, ia selalu terdampar di tempat ini. Lalu setelah itu ia akan dihadapkan pada sebuah penjara yang di dalamnya ada rubah raksasa berekor sembilan.

Tapi sekarang kan Kyuubi sudah tidak ada lagi dalam tubuhnya. Jadi tempat ini hanya mirip saja. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini sekarang, yang ia ingat Shion tiba-tiba menusuk jantungnya, hingga ia tewas... refleks Naruto langsung memegangi dadanya, saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ini dimana? Apakah ini tempat menuju dunia kematian?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti lorong yang panjang ini, tampa tahu kemana arah tempat ini membawanya. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dan terlihat ada sosok yang tampak duduk diatas kursi yang biasa diduduki para bos atau raja. Di sampingnya juga ada sosok yang tampak duduk di lengan kursi tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto," ujar sosok yang duduk di kursi sang raja itu.

"Eh? Okaa-san, Otou-san?! Jadi benar kalau aku sudah mati sehingga bisa bertemu dengan kalian?!" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah penuh keterkejutan, ketika melihat dua sosok yang dihadapannya. Ia benar-benar mengenali kedua sosok itu. Yang duduk dikursi adalah seorang wanita berpakaian kimono putih dengan motif api merah, dan rambut merah panjang senada dengan warna motif kimononya. Lalu yang duduk di lengan kursi raja itu seorang pria yang mirip dengan Naruto namun rambutnya lebih panjang sedikit, dan tidak ada tiga goresan di kedua wajahnya. Pria tersebut tampak memakai Hakama berwarna hitam.

"Ya...ya...aku adalah Okaa... Hei! Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Okaa-san! Aku ini seumuran denganmu tahu!" bentak wanita kesal karena seenaknya dipanggil Okaa-san oleh Naruto. Sementara pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekesalan si wanita.

"Tapi kalian mirip sekali dengan Okaa-san dan Otou..."

"Diam! Sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran ya, bocah!" potong wanita itu dengan nada mengancam. Sementara Naruto hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan keheranan, bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak mengenalinya sama sekali? Kenapa mereka bilang kalau mereka seumuran dengannya? Ini benar-benar membingungkan dirinya.

Lalu disaat otaknya penuh dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, sebuah rantai yang ujungnya seperti mata tombak, tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Naruto yang tidak siap menghindar malah terkena goresan pisau di ujung rantai itu, pada lengannya.

**Crash!**

Sekali lagi rantai itu menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini ia berlari menghindari rantai tersebut, yang seolah mempunyai nyawa karena bergerak dengan sendirinya. Hal ini membuat rantainya hanya menghujam lantai di tempat itu, hingga retak-retak serta membentuk sebuah lubang.

**Brak! Brak! Brak!**

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berlari menghindari rantai tersebut. Tapi karena gerakan rantai itu begitu cepat ada saja yang mengenai lengan dan kaki Naruto. Belum itu semua selesai sebuah tendangan dari arah depan melayang ke hadapannya dan karena Naruto tidak siap untuk menghindar tendangan itu telak mengenai wajahnya.

**Duagh!**

Naruto pun terlempar cukup jauh karena tendangan tersebut. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat siluet yang menendangnya adalah pria yang duduk di atas lengan kursi tadi. Naruto pun segera menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan lengan baju. Kemudian rantai-rantai itu kembali mengarah kepadanya. Tapi karena dia sedang tidak sanggup berdiri karena tendangan dan rantai-rantai yang menghajarnya di beberapa bagian, ia hanya berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan lengannya. Sehingga membuat rantai-rantai itu hanya menghujani seluruh tubuh kecuali kepala.

**Crash! Crash! Crash!**

**Clak****…**** Clak****…**** Clak****…**

Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dari tubuh Naruto, akibat hujanan dari rantai-rantai itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, karena hal itu. Kemudian sekali lagi sebuah tendangan mengarah kepadanya, yang belum siap, sehingga lagi-lagi ia harus terjatuh ke tempat yang begitu jauh, dan menabrak tembok yang ada di tempat tersebut.

**Bruak!**

"Cih, memuakkan kau yang dianggap sebagai pahlawan desa, tapi ternyata kemampuanmu tak lebih dari seorang tikus kecil, bahkan tikus sekalipun masih lebih baik darimu!" ungkap wanita itu dengan nada sinis.

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh..."

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mati saja, bukankah itu lebih baik. Kau bisa dapat bertemu orang tuamu di alam sana!" tambahnya.

"Hahhh...Hahhh...Hahhh..." pandangan Naruto mulai buram dan nafasnya juga sudah mulai tersenggal-senggal. Hingga akhirnya dia pun tumbang...

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

**Deg...deg...deg...**

Terdengar, yah terdengar, Kyuubi masih bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto. Namun entah kenapa semakin mendekati sore, suara detak jantung itu terdengar semakin lemah. Hal ini membuat Kyuubi semakin khawatir akan nasib pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kikyonee-san..." panggil Shion pada Kikyo, terlihat raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang sama, dengan yang dialami oleh Kyuubi. Kikyo yang mengerti akan maksud Shion hanya mengusap-ngusap kepala muridnya secara perlahan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin dia pasti bisa melakukannya, percayalah padanya," ujar Kikyo berusaha menenangkan Shion.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kelopak mata itu kembali memperlihatkan warna birunya. Perlahan Ia sudah bisa menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu ketika ia sudah tersadar sepenuhnya, ia begitu kaget karena luka-lukanya mendadak menghilang, hanya bajunya saja yang tetap robek karena kejadian tadi. Padahal baru saja ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh dua sosok yang mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya, namun mereka orang yang berbeda. Terlihat sorot matanya menangkap sosok asing, yang entah kenapa sangat familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Shion?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, tapi maaf aku bukan Shion-sama namaku adalah Miroku, aku adalah kekuatan spirit milik Shion-sama," jawab wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengan Shion, namun sekali lagi dia orang yang berbeda.

"Miroku? Rasanya aku mengenal nama itu...AH! itu nama ibu Shion, kau ibunya Shion?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku ini kekuatan spirit milik Shion-sama, itu artinya aku bukanlah Shion-sama ataupun ibu dari nona Shion, dan aku adalah wujud asli dari pedang milik nona Shion."

"Eh? Jadi kau pedang yang ditusukkan ke jantungku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dan reflek memegangi jantungnya, saat membicarakan hal tersebut.

"Benar."

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Karena aku adalah kekuatan spirit milik nona Shion, dan aku bisa berubah menjadi pedang ataupun manusia sesukaku."

"Oh, begitu."

"..."

"Naruto, kau harus segera mengalahkan dua orang tadi."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karena jika kau tidak mengalahkan mereka, kau benar-benar akan mati," jawab Miroku dan membuat wajah Naruto semakin heran, bukankah dia sudah mati? bukankah dia baru saja ditusuk oleh Shion? Itu artinya dia sudah mati bukan? Begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

Kemudian Miroku pun menjelaskan apa yang dijelaskan Kikyo pada Kurama, dan kalau boleh jujur Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan dari Miroku. Yah kalian tahulah Naruto paling gak bisa diajari dengan teori, harus dipraktekan dulu baru ia akan mengerti. Jadilah ia hanya menangguk-angguk saja seakan-akan mengerti, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Jadi Naruto kau harus cepat-cepat mengalahkan mereka, karena waktu kita tidak banyak," jelas Miroku mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Tapi mereka kuat sekali, bagaimana cara melawan mereka? Sudah gitu aku kan tidak punya kekuatan lagi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melawan mereka," ungkap Naruto kemudian.

"Naruto...apakah kau ingin mati?" tanya Miroku tiba-tiba, membuat kening Naruto berkerut saat ditanya seperti itu.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Kau ini persis sekali dengan Shion, suka berkata yang tidak-tidak."

"Lantas kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Aku bukan mau menyerah hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja kau masih memikirkan kata-kata dari mereka, yang bilang kalau kau mati maka kau bisa bertemu kedua orang tuamu, makanya kau menyerah begitu saja," potong Miroku kemudian.

"Bukan! Aku memang sangat merindukan kedua orang tuaku, dan kau benar sempat terbesit dalam pikiranku, bahwa aku ingin bertemu mereka. Apalagi ketika aku melihat wajah dua orang itu, jujur saja tadi aku ingin memeluk mereka, rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu mereka kembali, namun kenyataannya mereka bukan orang tuaku..."

"Kalau begitu kau memang benar-benar ingin mati?" tebak Miroku setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang bukan! Aku memang ingin sekali bertemu mereka, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin mati. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Aku belum makan ramen setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku juga masih ingin bertarung lagi dengan rivalku Sasuke. Lalu aku masih ingin mengejar rasa sukaku pada Sakura, walaupun aku tahu dia suka Sasuke, tapi mumpung mereka belum menikah jadi tak ada salahnya aku berusaha membuat Sakura suka padaku kan?" terlihat Miroku cukup sweatdrop mendengar keinginan dari Naruto, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia ingin makan ramen, dan bicara soal suka terhadap wanita, ck ck.

"Aku juga belum menjawab pertanyaan suka dari Hinata-chan. Dan aku masih berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi hokage, walaupun aku tahu aku yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa jadi hokage. Tapi sejujurnya keinginan itu masih ada hingga saat ini... Jadi mana mungkin aku mau mati, sementara aku masih belum melakukan apa yang aku inginkan." Tampak Miroku yang tersenyum tipis saat mendengar semangat dari Naruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi hokage untuk itu aku tidak mau mati!" lanjut Naruto.

"Begitu..." ujar Miroku menggantung, kemudian dia pun memegang dada Naruto agak ke kiri, tempat jantungnya berada. Jelas hal ini membuat Naruto salah tingkah, diperlakukan seperti itu tiba-tiba, oleh wanita pula.

"Kukasih tahu hal padamu Naruto, kekuatan spirit itu berasal dari hati. Semakin kuat hatimu maka semakin besar kekuatan spirit yang kau miliki, untuk itu gunakan hatimu untuk membangkitkan kekuatan spirit yang ada dalam hatimu. Jadi pergilah, lawan mereka, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

Naruto sempat tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Miroku, tapi detik kemudian ia pun memperlihatkan senyum lima jari yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu, dan di balas senyum tipis oleh Miroku.

"Arigato Miroku-chan, aku sudah mengerti sekarang." Lalu Naruto pun kembali ketempat kekuatan spiritnya. Sesampainya di sana ia bisa melihat senyuman meremahkan yang diperlihatkan oleh wanita yang mirip ibunya itu.

"Heh? Kau kembali lagi? Percuma saja, berapa kali pun kau mencoba, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan kami. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan mati, sehingga kami bisa keluar dari tempat memuakkan ini," ungkap si wanita seperti biasa dengan nada kasar.

"Kita tidak mungkin tahu kalau tidak dicoba bukan. Lagipula kau ini kan kekuatan spiritku, mestinya kau menurutiku!" balas Naruto.

"Che… menyebalkan kalau begitu rasakan ini!"

Rantai-rantai itu pun kembali menyerang Naruto, namun kali ini dengan lincah Naruto dapat menghindarinya. Sepertinya 17 tahun menjadi seorang shinobi, membuatnya memiliki reflek yang bagus, namun tidak selincah dulu. Tapi kalau cuma ini Naruto masih bisa menghindarinya. Hal ini membuat wanita itu terlihat kesal, dan dengan gencar ia menyerang Naruto dengan rantai -rantainya. Selain itu si pria juga ikut menyerang Naruto, dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang cepat.

Sepertinya serangan yang cepat dari mereka berdua, membuat Naruto terlihat kewalahan. Dan tak jarang ia terkena rantai-rantai itu, serta serangan dari si pria. Luka-luka di tubuh Naruto pun kembali muncul. Tetesan dari luka Naruto pun kembali jatuh ke lantai yang dingin ini. Tapi Naruto tidak terlihat ingin menyerah. Matanya masih memancarkan semangat yang membara. Walaupun ia berkali-kali jatuh ia tetap bangkit.

"Hahhh…hahhh…hahhh…uhuk…uhuk…!" terdengar suara nafas Naruto yang tersenggal-senggal serta suara batuk, akibat serangan bertubi-tubi yang menghajar perut dan dadanya. Darah segar pun keluar ketika itu terbatuk parah.

"Cih, lebih baik kau menyerah saja, aku sudah muak dengan pertarungan ini!" ungkap wanita itu kesal, melihat Naruto yang kembali bangkit padahal sudah dihajar habis-habisan.

"Menyerah? Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan menyerah, walaupun harus mati sekalipun, aku tidak akan **menyerah!**" Naruto pun kembali bangkit, tapi di saat bersamaan sebuah rantai mengarah kepadanya dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu, namun ia tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

**Crash!**

Ujung rantai itu mengenai telapak tangan Naruto, karena yang terjadi adalah Naruto berhasil menangkap rantai tersebut, padahal Rantai itu menyerangnya dengan cepat. Darah pun menetes dari telapak tangannya, karena ujung rantai yang tajam, merobek telapak tangannya.

"Lepaskan!" Naruto tidak mematuhi perintah dari wanita tersebut, melainkan malah menarik rantainya, hingga membuat wanita itu juga tertarik oleh Naruto. Hal ini karena wanita itu yang memegang rantainya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya wanita itu heran ketika melihat kekuatan Naruto yang dapat menarik rantai dan dirinya. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama ia menarik rantai tersebut, Naruto pun melepaskan rantainya, hingga membuat si wanita terlempar. Melihat kejadian itu si pria langsung berlari menyerang Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah asap mengepul di tangannya, perlahan asap itu membentuk sesuatu. Itu adalah busur panah?!

Lalu tampa sadar ia pun menarik busur itu padahal tidak ada anak panahnya, aneh memang. Tapi detik kemudian asap biru kembali berkumpul di panah tersebut, dan membentuk sebuah anak panah. Lalu saat si pria ingin menyerang Naruto, mantan shinobi Konoha itu sudah melepaskan anak panahnya dan mengarah tepat ke jantung si pria.

**Wush! Jleb!**

Berikutnya Naruto kembali menarik busur panahnya, dan melepaskannya ke arah si wanita. Sekali lagi panahnya tepat mengenai jantung wanita itu. Ke dua orang itu tumbang dan perlahan menghilang, entah kemana…

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu semakin lama matahari mulai kembali ke singgasananya, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Naruto akan sadar. Hal ini membuat Shion, Kyuubi dan Kikyo tampak cemas dengan keadaan ini. Apalagi detak jantung Naruto semakin lama semakin lemah. Kemudian karena frustasi dengan keaadaan ini, Shion pun langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto, mencoba membangunkannya, tapi pemuda tersebut tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Baka Naruto cepat bangun! Cepat bangun jangan buat aku khawatir, baka!" bentak Shion kemudian. Air matanya kini mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya yang berwarna ungu itu. Perlahan wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Naruto, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Berikutnya ia terdengar suara sesegukan kecil dari mulutnya.

"Naruto baka cepat bangun! Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak mau bangun!" ungkap Shion lagi.

"Bangun baka... maafkan aku... kalau kau tidak bangun aku benar-benar merasa bersalah..." tambah Shion, sepertinya ia menyangka gara-gara ia menusuk Naruto, semua jadi seperti ini. Ia berpikir kalau saja ia tidak melakukan hal itu, maka semuanya tidak akan begini. Tapi ia harus melakukannya karena ini telah menjadi tugasnya. Shion benar-benar merasa bersalah akan hal yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Shion..." panggil Kikyo kemudian.

"Kikyonee-san ini semua salahku, Naruto begini karena aku..."

"Ia Shion, tapi..."

"Dasar pasangan bodoh!" ungkap Kyuubi yang kini sudah kembali ke bentuk manusianya dan membuat sebuah perempatan jalan mampir di kening Shion, kesal karena seenaknya dibilang pasangan bodoh.

"Diam kau rubah bodoh, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, ini semua salahku seandainya aku tidak menusuknya..." balas Shion marah, tapi kembali bersedih begitu mengingat rasa bersalahnya.

"Eto...Shion aku sih suka-suka saja dipeluk olehmu, tapi bisakah kau memelukku lebih lembut, karena aku sudah sesak nafas nih, dipeluk erat olehmu," ungkap suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar di telinga Shion, namun ia pun mengabaikan suara itu, dan malah lebih erat memeluk Narutonya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto kumohon bangunlah..." pinta Shion yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah sadar, dan suara yang didengarnya itu adalah suara Naruto.

"Bodoh," ujar Kyuubi kembali menghina Shion, saat melihat adegan bak drama romantis dihadapannya.

"Err...Shion aku benar-benar tambah sesak sekarang," pinta Naruto lagi.

"…"

**Duag!**

"Aduh kenapa kau memukulku Shion?" ungkap Naruto kesal karena wajahnya main dipukul oleh Shion, sepertinya gadis itu sudah sadar kalau Naruto sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Siapa suruh kau berbuat mesum padaku," jawab Shion ketus.

"Hei, yang memelukku itu kan kau!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kau…!" Shion seperti kehabisan kata-kata dan lebih memilih membalikan badannya tidak mau Naruto tahu kalau wajahnya kini memerah sekali. Kikyo yang melihat adegan suami istri? Hanya bisa menghela nafas saja, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan melihat adegan drama percintaan bodoh dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kupu-kupu bersayap hitam datang menghampiri Kikyo, dan Naruto bersumpah bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu, sama ketika misi membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Waktu itu Shikamaru meminta seekor kupu-kupu untuk memberitahu keadaan Chouji yang sudah bertarung duluan. Pada saat itu Shikamaru seperti sedang berkomunikasi dengan kupu-kupu tersebut, sama seperti yang Kikyo lakukan kini berkomunikasi dengan kupu-kupu?

"Naruto…Shion… berhentilah bertengkar lagi, aku punya berita buruk untuk kalian… desa iblis tempat tinggal Shion, kini sudah dikuasai oleh Ayakashi…" ujar Kikyo kemudian setelah selesai berkomunikasi dengan seekor kupu-kupu.

"Kuso! Ayakashi breng***k!" ungkap Shion menggeram kesal ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Kikyo. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bingung akan maksud dari Kikyo, padahal tadi sudah dijelaskan oleh Miroku, ck, ck.

"Eh? Tempat tinggal Shion? Dikuasai Ayakashi? Apa itu Ayakashi?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ayakashi adalah roh jahat yang tidak memiliki wajah. Dia adalah roh yang bisa memasuki jiwa manusia, dan senang memakan jiwa manusia," jelas Kikyo.

"Oh…Eh?!" teriak Naruto kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Kikyo.

"Baiklah ayo kita segera pergi!" ajak Kikyo kemudian. Setelah itu Kikyo pun bersiul seperti memanggil sesuatu. Hal ini membuat Naruto kembali terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kikyo. Apalagi setelah bersiul dari langit ada sebuah lubang hitam dan dari lubang itu keluarlah makhluk besar berbentuk kucing besar dengan dua ekor di belakangnya.

"Ini adalah Kirara, Nekomata kepunyaan temanku, aku meminjamnya supaya bisa membawa kita ke tempat tinggal Shion dengan cepat," jelas Kikyo dan langsung menaiki Kirara.

"Ayo Naiklah, Shion, Naruto dan Kyuubi!" ajak Kikyo lagi. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya naik ke atas Kirara. Setelah semua naik ke atas Kirara, Nekomata itu pun langsung terbang menuju desa tempat Shion tinggal.

*****TBC bukan Tuberkolosis*****

**Gomen sepertinya aku ngambil chara Inuyasha lagi, yaitu Kirara, jadi bagi yang gak tahu bentuk Kirara cari aja di mbah google #dijitak**

**Oke sepertinya banyak yang nyangka Naruto mati di chapter kemarin, ha…ha… ya enggaklah Naruto kan pemeran utama masa mati duluan u.u**

**Terus gomen yang menginginkan kekuatan Naruto kayak Ichigo di bleach, menurutku pakai pedang udah kebanyakan di ffn, terus pas lihat live action xxx holic, chara cowoknya pakai panah buat ngusir roh, jadilah saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan panah sebagai senjata Naruto -_-d**

**Terus maaf juga yang berharap kyuubi cewek, habis saya piker kyuubi terlalu keren untuk dijadikan seorang cewek, makanya saya bikin dia jadi cowok. Lagian nama asli Kyuubi kan Kurama itu artinya nama cowok bukan O.o**

**Terus maaf juga kalau chap kemarin kurang memuaskan, semoga kali ini lebih memuaskan**

**Oke thanks untuk semua, see you again :D**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo dan Kirara belong to ****Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Supranatural, sedikit romance**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kaki kecil itu terus berlari, tampa memperdulikan kemana arahnya berlari. Tetes demi tetes keringatnya jatuh ke tanah. Suara nafas tersenggal terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya langkah larinya terhenti ketika menemui gang buntu. Kini ia tidak bisa berlari kemana pun, karena kalaupun ia berbalik, maka ia akan menemui orang-orang tampa wajah itu. Terlihat raut wajahnya mulai panik, bingung harus bagaimana. Namun di saat ia sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari masalah ini, orang-orang tampa wajah itu sudah berhasil menyusulnya sampai kemari. Ia pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung yang terlilit dipinggangnya.

Mengeluarkan pose seseorang yang sedang bertahan dari serangan lawan. Perlahan orang-orang tampa wajah itu mendekatinya. Mengeluarkan suara-suara yang dapat membuat hewan-hewan bersembunyi. Wajahnya terlihat seolah ia berani melawan orang-orang itu, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat tegang. Sampai-sampai banyak keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Namun ia tidak boleh takut, orang-orang yang mengejarnya itu sangat senang bila mangsanya ketakutan.

"Hahhh...hahhh...hahhh...Jangan mendekat!" perintahnya dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan. Tapi orang-orang itu tidak mendengarnya, dan malah semakin mendekatinya.

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriaknya, namun lagi-lagi tidak berpengaruh oleh orang-orang tampa wajah itu. Orang-orang tampa wajah itu pun semakin dekat padanya, dan lama-lama membuatnya semakin terpojok. Ia pun terjatuh karena salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya. Lalu yang lainnya terlihat memegangi tangannya. Ia berontak, tapi mereka lebih kuat. Pedang yang dipegang olehnya terjatuh, dan matanya pun terpejam, berharap keajaiban datang. Kemudian tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, panah-panah menyerang orang-orang tampa wajah itu.

**Wush! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!**

Satu persatu mereka terkena tusukan dari panah itu, dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya orang – orang tampa wajah itu. Kemudian sekumpulan bayangan berwarna hitam keluar dari orang-orang itu. Ia yang tadinya masih terpaku dengan kejadian barusan, langsung mengambil pedangnya, dan menebas bayangan hitam tersebut.

**Dash!**

Bayangan hitam itu pun akhirnya menghilang. Saat bayangan itu menghilang, ia melihat siluet seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya. Pemuda itu pun menghampirinya. Ada raut kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut lega, karena ia baik-baik saja, dan tampa kurang apapun.

"Shion, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku mencari kalian kemana-mana. Sewaktu kabut putih muncul, ketika sampai di desamu. Tiba-tiba saja kau, Kurama dan Kikyo-san menghilang. Tapi syukurlah aku sudah menemukanmu, sekarang kita harus mencari di mana Kurama dan Kikyo," ungkap pemuda itu lega, karena telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Itu tadi kekuatan spiritmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh? Maksudmu panah tadi, ya begitulah. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya balik pemuda itu.

"Tidak...bukan apa-apa," jawabnya, ada sedikit nada aneh dalam jawabannya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita segera mencari Kikyo-san dan Kurama," ajak pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak perlu."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran, mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari lubang tempat para ayakashi itu keluar, aku yakin Kyuubi dan Kikyonee-san baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..."

"Naruto, kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Walaupun kau bisa berkali-kali membunuh ayakashi itu, tetap kau tidak akan bisa membuat mereka datang lagi ke dunia manusia. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah menutup lubang di tempat ayakashi itu keluar dari alamnya. Dan salah satu lubang itu adalah di tempat ini, tempat aku dilahirkan," potongnya tiba-tiba.

"Salah satu? Memangnya ada berapa lubang tempat ayakashi itu keluar?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

"Ada empat, yang pertama di tempat ini, yang kedua Di desa Bunyi, yang ketiga di Amegakure, dan yang terakhir di reruntuhan Desa Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure? Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar tempat itu deh. Tapi dimana yah," ungkap pemuda tersebut mencoba-coba mengingat tentang desa Uzushiogakure, karena entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan tempat tersebut. Tapi di saat pemuda tersebut mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang reruntuhan Desa Uzushiogakure, tangan pemuda itu langsung ditarik olehnya.

"Eh? Shion kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu heran, karena ia main tarik-tarik tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan kita harus mencari lubang tempat ayakashi keluar. Selain itu kita harus cepat, sebelum makin banyak ayakashi yang keluar dari lubang!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kurama dan Kikyo-san?"

"Sudah, kau tak perlu mengawatirkan mereka, karena yang paling penting sekarang adalah mencari lubang tempat ayakashi keluar. Lagipula aku yakin Kikyonee dan Kyuubi sekarang pasti sedang mencari lubang tempat ayakashi keluar, jadi lebih baik kita juga ikut mencarinya!" akhirnya pemuda itu pun mengikuti keinginannya, dan ikut berlari mencari lubang ayakashi tersebut.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain orang-orang tampa wajah tampak terbakar oleh api merah yang membara. Api itu melalap orang-orang tersebut, hingga bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh orang-orang itu. Walaupun bayangan hitam itu sudah keluar dari inangnya, namun ternyata bayangan itu ikut terbakar oleh api merah tersebut, hingga habis tak tersisa. Anehnya orang-orang yang menjadi inang itu tidak ikut terbakar oleh api merah. Suara pekikan keras dari para bayangan itu, terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru. Membuat seorang wanita berpakaian miko mendatangi tempat jeritan sang bayangan. Ketika sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata merah yang sama, dengan warna api yang menjulang ke angkasa, serta membakar habis para bayangan itu.

Suara tepukan dari sang wanita, mengakhiri drama pembakaran bayangan tersebut, hingga membuat si pemuda menoleh, dan memandang si wanita dengan pandangan dingin. Namun tak membuat si wanita ragu untuk mendekatinya.

"Seorang biiju ah salah, yang benar salah satu dari kepingan youkai terkuat memang hebat," puji si wanita, dan kening yang berkerut pun terpampang di wajah si pemuda, saat mendengar pujian itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya si pemuda.

"Mungkin kau pernah mendengar sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan, kalau dulu orang-orang selalu berperang. Peperangan itu menghancurkan semuanya. Lalu ada satu pohon yang dipuja oleh orang-orang itu. Suatu ketika pohon itu berbuah. Kemudian seorang putri, salah satu dari mereka mengambil dan memakan buah tersebut," jawab si wanita yang malah memulai dengan bercerita.

"Putri itu pun mengalahkan semua orang sendirian dalam peperangan, dengan kekuatan yang diperoleh dari buah pohon tersebut. Putri itu adalah orang pertama yang menggunakan cakra. Kemudian sang putri melahirkan seorang anak yang mewarisi kekuatan cakra dari sang ibu. Anak itu kalian kenal sebagai petapa Rikkudo. Lalu sang pohon pun murka karena sang putri telah berani mengambil buah miliknya."

"Pohon tersebut mengamuk dan berubah menjadi seekor monster berekor sepuluh, yaitu Juubi. Tapi sayangnya ia berhasil dikalahkan oleh anak dari putri tersebut, yang telah menciptakan Genjutsu dan Ninjutsu. Rikkudo mengalahkan Juubi, dengan cara memecah monster itu menjadi sembilan biiju dan salah satunya adalah kau," tunjuk Kikyo yang mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Memang apa hubungannya cerita itu dengan aku yang seorang youkai. Itu kan hanya cerita lama ketika perang melawan Madara, dan itu semua sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Kyuubi kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula pernahkah kau berpikir kenapa pohon itu bisa mengeluarkan cakra? Kenapa pohon itu disembah-sembah oleh orang-orang terdahulu? Kenapa pohon itu bisa berubah wujud sebagai monster?" tanya balik Kikyo.

"Memangnya kenapa, kalau pohon itu dipuja-puja? Pohon itu dipuja-puja karena bisa mengeluarkan cakra, itu saja. Memang ada yang lain?!"

"Berhentilah untuk berpura-pura Kyuubi-san. Jawabanmu itu tidak masuk akal. Pohon itu bisa mengeluarkan cakra karena dia adalah Youkai, roh jahat yang paling kuat, lebih kuat dari ayakashi. Untuk itulah setiap biiju memiliki kebencian di dalamnya, karena mereka pada dasarnya adalah roh jahat."

"Kau yang bilang sendiri cakra dan kekuatan spirit itu tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Youkai pastinya memiliki kekuatan spirit, jadi mana mungkin youkai bisa mempunyai kekuatan spirit dan cakra sekaligus!"

"Memang benar, cakra dan kekuatan spirit adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Cakra adalah energi yang dihasilkan dari tubuh, sedangkan spirit berasal dari kekuatan hati. Demo...youkai itu berbeda dengan manusia. Youkai tahu kapan harus menggunakan kekuatan spiritnya, dan kapan harus menggunakan cakranya. Pada saat itu pohon tersebut, menyegel kekuatan spiritnya dan mengganti dengan cakra, hingga ia bisa berbuah. Untuk itu kenapa pohon itu baru bisa berbuah setiap ratusan tahun sekali. Karena menonaktifkan salah satu kekuatan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Begitu pula pada waktu wanita itu mengambil buahnya, pohon tersebut tidak langsung menghentikannya, tapi menunggu sampai anaknya lahir, walaupun pada akhirnya youkai pohon itu tetap kalah."

"Lalu pada saat ia berubah menjadi monster, disaat itulah kekuatan cakranya tersegel, dan kekuatan spiritnya yang bekerja. Untuk itulah Petapa Rikkudo mengalahkan monster itu, bukan dengan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu, melainkan dengan senjutsu. Kau tahu kenapa? karena kekuatan spirit hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh kekuatan yang berasal dari alam, senjutsu."

"Yah, baiklah aku mengaku. Aku memang youkai dan biiju adalah sebutan manusia kepadaku, kau hebat tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya si pemuda setelah mendengar cerita dari Kikyo.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, kalau aku adalah seorang Miko. Jadi kenapa kau bertanya lagi? kau tidak mempercayaiku," jawab Kikyo.

"Entahlah auramu berbeda dengan bocah Miko itu. Auramu aneh."

"Maksudmu Shion?"

"Yah, siapalah aku tidak peduli dengan namanya."

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Kyuubi-san, aku hanyalah miko biasa."

"Tapi ekspresimu terlalu tenang, padahal desa tempat tinggal muridmu dikuasai oleh ayakashi, atau bisa saja mungkin nanti muncul youkai. Tapi daripada disebut tenang, lebih bisa dibilang kalau pandanganmu terlihat kosong, tidak ada apapun."

"Yah, kalau itu yang kau maksud akan kuberitahu padamu. Aku sudah banyak melihat kematian, lebih dari pada apa yang kau bayangkan. Bahkan sejak kecil pun aku sudah melihat kematian. Jadi mungkin itu sebabnya kau melihat ekspresiku yang seperti itu."

"Begitukah?"

"Yah terserah kau percaya atau tidak, lagipula sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari Naruto dan Shion, mungkin kalau dugaanku benar mereka sekarang pasti sedang menuju lubang tempat ayakashi itu keluar. Ayo kita harus cepat!" ajak Kikyo, yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi untuk segera menyusul Naruto dan Shion.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Puluhan panah menembus para manusia tampa wajah itu, dan berikutnya sebuah tebasan pedang membuat para bayangan hitam, yang keluar dari tubuh si manusia tampa wajah, membuat bayangan tersebut menghilang. Namun setelahnya bayangan hitam kembali keluar dari lubang hitam, dan kembali merasuki tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, karena baru saja dirasuki bayangan hitam yang sudah hilang. Keringat saling berjatuhan tampa henti, suara nafas tersenggal semakin kerasa. Namun bayangan hitam itu tak habis-habisnya menyerang mereka, dengan menggunakan tubuh para manusia.

**Wush! Jleb! Jleb!**

**Dash!**

"Cih, tak ada habis-habisnya kalau begini bagaimana caranya menutup lubang," ungkapnya sambil masih berusaha menebas kumpulan bayangan hitam itu.

"Kau lakukan saja tugasmu menutup lubang, biar mereka aku yang urus," usul si pemuda kemudian. Terlihat tangannya terus menarik busur dan melepaskan anak panahnya, untuk mengeluarkan ayakashi yang ada dalam tubuh manusia tampa wajah itu, sekaligus menahan serangan dari manusia tampa wajah, yang ingin memangsa mereka berdua.

"Mana bisa begitu, kalau aku tidak membantumu bagaimana caranya kau menyegel para ayakashi itu. Kau kan hanya bisa mengeluarkan ayakashi dari tubuh manusia yang dirasukinya!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kalau tidak cepat menutup lubang itu ayakashi akan terus-terusan keluar dari lubangnya. Sudah gitu kita juga tidak bisa menunggu Kikyo-san dan Kurama datang bukan."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk melawan mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ungkap pemuda tersebut mencoba menenangkan rasa kekhawatiran yang melandanya. Mendengar hal itu dari mulut si pemuda membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar ke pipinya.

"Huh! Siapa yang khawatir padamu, dasar Naruto baka!" ungkapnya kesal namun wajahnya berkata lain, sedangkan si pemuda yang mengerutkan kening bingung akan sikapnya yang mendadak jadi marah.

"Ya sudah tapi kau jangan mati yah. Kalau mati aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" tambahnya lagi, dan dibalas dengan senyum lima jari dari si pemuda. Lagi rona merah itu kembali muncul di wajahnya, namun langsung saja ia membalikkan badannya dan segera membuat segel untuk menutup lubang, karena tidak mau pemuda tersebut melihat.

"Nah, sekarang kalian lawanku. Oi ayakashi bodoh, ayo ke sini, kalau berani lawanlah aku!" tantang si pemuda membuat semua manusia tampa wajah itu mengejarnya termasuk yang mengejar Shion tadi. Naruto pun segera berlari menghindari kejaran manusia-manusia tampa wajah yang di dalamnya ada ayakashi. Tak lupa Naruto juga melepaskan anak panahnya, hingga membuat beberapa dari mereka tumbang. Namun masalahnya belum kelar, karena setelah itu bayangan hitam akan keluar dari tubuh manusia itu.

"Ayakashi bodoh ayakashi bodoh ayo cepat kejar aku," ledek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ketika melihat beberapa ayakashi ingin mengejar Shion, namun tidak jadi dan memilih mengejar Naruto. Mungkin ayakashi itu kesal karena diledek oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun terus berlari menghindari kejaran ayakashi itu. Hingga ia pun terpaksa melepaskan panah ke arah bayangan hitam tersebut, namun sayangnya walaupun berhasil mengenainya, bayangan itu tetap muncul kembali, karena tidak mempan serangan dari anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto.

"Cih, sial ternyata benar tidak bisa, bagaimana ini? tidak aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus bisa membuat para ayakashi ini teralihkan, supaya Shion bisa menutup lubangnya," ujarnya berbicara sendiri. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk terus berlari, untuk mengalihkan perhatian para ayakashi dan manusia yang dirasuki oleh ayakashi. Terlihat nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal, karena terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya dia pun terpojok di pohon besar.

Terdengar suara-suara seram dari para ayakashi tersebut, namun ada nada kesenangan di dalamnya. Mungkin mereka senang karena pada akhirnya Naruto bisa terpojok. Para ayakashi dan manusia tampa wajah itu pun mengelilingi Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemana pun.

"Gawat aku terpojok, sudah gitu aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan anak panahku kalau jarak mereka sedekat ini," ungkap Naruto yang lagi bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Bunuh...bunuh...bunuh..." **ujar para manusia tampa wajah dan ayakashi itu. Para ayakashi dan manusia tampa wajah itu pun semakin mendekati Naruto, bahkan bayangan hitam itu menyelubungi Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bagaikan dikepung oleh sekumpulan asap tebal.

"Ukh...pergi kalian! PERGI!" teriak Naruto berusaha mengusir mereka.

"**Bunuh...bunuh...bunuh...!"**

Ayakashi dan manusia yang dirasuki ayakashi itu terus mencabik-cabik tubuh Naruto. Goresan-goresan itu semakin banyak yang menempel di tubuh Naruto. Baju yang dikenakannya pun robek semua. Tak hanya itu tetes demi tetes darah yang jatuh ke tanah, sedikit demi sedikit membentuk sebuah genangan kecil. Hingga tiba-tiba salah satu dari tubuh manusia tampa wajah itu terbakar oleh api merah.

Bukan hanya satu tapi semua manusia yang dirasuki oleh ayakashi itu terbakar. Bahkan para ayakashi itu ikut terbakar oleh api merah. Begitu pula dengan ayakashi yang mengerubungi Naruto dan yang keluar dari tubuh manusia inangnya. Baru beberapa detik Naruto yang awalnya dikelilingi ayakashi dan manusia tampa wajah, yang menyerangnya. Kini Naruto dikelilingi oleh para ayakashi yang terbakar oleh api merah.

"**PANAS! PANAS! PANAS! ARGHHHH!" ** teriak para ayakashi itu dan berakhir dengan ayakashi yang menghilang karena terbakar oleh kobaran api merah itu.

Yang aneh di sini adalah Naruto tidak ikut terbakar oleh api merah itu, begitu pula para manusia yang tadinya dirasuki oleh para ayakashi itu. Kemudian Naruto pun melihat siluet seorang pemuda yang dikenalinya. Matanya tampak berkedip-kedip, tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Pemuda itu pun menghampiri Naruto yang dipenuhi luka-luka akibat ulah para ayakashi itu.

"Gaki kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kurama, kau yang membuat para ayakashi itu terbakar?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Ck, kau ditanya malah tanya balik," ungkap Kyuubi kesal karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudah jawab saja Kurama."

"Itu benar Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sanlah yang melakukannya," yang menjawab bukanlah Kyuubi melainkan Kikyo. Sepertinya mereka datang disaat yang tepat.

"Sugoiii... itu hebat sekali Kurama, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Matanya berbinar saat mendengar jawaban dari Kikyo.

"Tentu saja ia bisa melakukannya karena Kyuubi-san adalah youkai," lagi-lagi yang menjawab adalah Kikyo bukan Kyuubi.

"Youkai? Apalagi itu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti akan jawaban dari Kikyo, sementara itu Kikyo hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Youkai sama seperti ayakashi, roh jahat. Tapi youkai itu lebih kuat dari ayakashi dan bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia seperti yang dilakukan Kyuubi-san sekarang," jelas Kikyo.

"Uhm... tapi Kurama kan biiju, kenapa tahu-tahu Kurama jadi youkai?" tanya Naruto masih bingung akan penjelasan dari Kikyo.

"Penjelasannya panjang Naruto, sekarang yang terpenting dimana Shion?" tanya balik Kikyo.

"Ah, benar juga, Kikyo-san ayo kita bantu Shion, dia sekarang sedang berusaha menutup lubang tempat ayakashi keluar!" jawab Naruto baru sadar kalau ia harus membantu Shion, dan langsung mengajak Kikyo serta Kurama untuk membantu Shion. Kikyo yang mengerti akan maksud dari Naruto pun mengikuti Naruto yang sudah pergi duluan, dan disusul oleh Kurama.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu di tempat Shion, gadis itu tampak membuat penghalang supaya ayakashi tidak mengganggunya, saat membuat segel untuk menutup lubang tempat ayakashi keluar. Setelah membuat penghalang yang berbentuk kotak transparan. Dia pun menggambar lingkaran dengan bintang segi enam di dalam lingkaran tersebut. Kemudian ia pun menaruh lilin-lilin di ujung-ujung segi enam tersebut. Setelah itu barulah ia berdiri tepat di tengah bintang segi enam tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuhnya, dan angin pun berhembus kencang di sekitarnya. Matanya yang berwarna ungu itu berubah warna menjadi putih dan tampa pupil. Ia pun menautkan kelingking dan jari manis tangan kanan dengan, kelingking dan jari manis tangan kirinya. Serta menempelkan jari tengah, telunjuk dan jempolnya tangan kanan, dengan jari tengah, telunjuk dan jempol tangan kirinya.

Sekarang ia pun membacakan mantera-mantera untuk membuat segel penutup lubang tersebut. Tapi di saat bersamaan, tampa Shion sadari, langit di atasnya itu retak-retak. Dari langit itu munculah sebuah lubang yang cukup besar, dan dari lubang tersebut keluarlah bayangan hitam yang besar, dengan topeng noh diwajahnya. Angin di sekitarnya pun berhembus dengan kencang. Bahkan hingga membuat badai topan. Bukan hanya itu saja warna langit kini berubah menjadi tambah kelam, padahal hari masih siang. Lalu ditambah dengan suara gemuruh, dan kilatan petir.

Namun Shion sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan hal itu. Konsentrasinya cukup hebat, hingga membuatnya tetap fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sementara itu sang bayangan hitam itu tampak mengeluarkan sabit yang sangat besar, layaknya shinigami yang ingin mencabut nyawa manusia. Sabit itu pun diarahkah ke penghalang yang dibuat oleh Shion. Sepertinya bayangan tersebut berusaha menghancurkan penghalangnya.

**Krak!**

Terdengar suara retakan dari penghalang tersebut. Sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan oleh bayangan tersebut berbuah hasil yang baik. Padahal sejak tadi ayakashi tidak bisa memasuki penghalang tersebut, bahkan diantara ayakashi itu ada yang terbakar, ketika mencoba menerobos masuk. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku oleh sang bayangan yang memakai topeng noh itu.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain, Naruto, Kurama dan Kikyo berlari ke tempat Shion. Setelah beberapa berlari, mereka pun akhirnya ke tempat Shion. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sebuah bayangan besar yang memakai topeng noh, sedang berusaha menghancurkan sebuah penghalang transparan, yang hanya bisa dilihat para pengguna kekuatan spirit, dengan sabit besar yang dibawa bayangan hitam tersebut. Sudah gitu di dalam penghalang transparan itu ada Shion.

**Krak!**

Sekali lagi suara retakan penghalangnya kembali terdengar. Kalau begini caranya penghalang itu bisa hancur, dan Shion akan berada dalam bahaya. Naruto yang melihat itu berusaha untuk menolong Shion dan segera pergi ke penghalang tersebut. Namun sebuah tangan putih menariknya, mencoba menghalangi pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Ada apa Kikyo-san, kita harus segera menolong Shion?" tanya Naruto heran ketika Kikyo berusaha mencegahnya pergi.

"Jangan ke sana Naruto-kun, bayangan itu bukanlah ayakashi melainkan Youkai!" jelas Kikyo.

"Youkai? Yang kau bilang lebih kuat dari ayakashi? Kalau begitu Shion benar-benar dalam bahaya. Lihat kotak itu, sudah retak-retak akibat ulah sabit youkai itu. Kalau dibiarkan, lama-lama kotaknya bisa hancur, hal ini membuat Shion dalam masalah besar!"

"Naruto itu bukan kotak, itu adalah penghalang yang menghalangi ayakashi untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai perisai. Dan lagi kalau kau kesana, kaulah yang akan dalam bahaya. Karena panahmu itu tidak bisa untuk melawan Youkai!" jelas Kikyo seraya membetulkan pemikiran Naruto yang mengira penghalang sebagai kotak.

"Ukh...terus Shion bagaimana? Kalau tidak ditolong..."

"Kyuubi-san bisakah kau menembakan apimu ke arah youkai itu, kurasa apimu bisa mengalahkan youkai besar itu!" pinta Kikyo kemudian. Kyuubi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, pertanda ia mengerti akan permintaan dari Kikyo. Kyuubi pun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, detik kemudian dia menyemburkan api merah besar ke arah Youkai tersebut, dari mulutnya.

**Bwosh!**

Api itu mengarah ke youkai tersebut, tapi sayangnya malah memantul balik akibat penghalang yang dibuat oleh Shion. Sepertinya penghalang itu juga menghalangi api yang disemburkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Cih, penghalang itu menghalangi apiku," ujar Kyuubi kesal, karena apinya tak mempan.

Ini gawat, Kyuubi tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya. Penghalang Shion cukup kuat juga, hingga api milik Kyuubi pun dipantulkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa youkai itu bisa membuat penghalangnya jadi retak, kalau penghalang tersebut kuat. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kikyo saat ini. Memang pada dasarnya penghalang dibuat untuk bertahan dari serangan ayakashi, youkai dan kekuatan spirit. Jadi wajar saja kemampuan Kyuubi tidak mempan.

"Masaka...?!"

"Ada apa Kikyo-san?" tanya Naruto heran ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Kikyo, menjadi terlihat lebih tegang.

"Kalian sadar tidak youkai itu bisa membuat penghalang yang dibuat Shion, retak-retak. Tapi kekuatan Kyuubi malah tidak bisa menembus penghalang tersebut. Kalian tahu apa sebabnya?"

"Memang apa sebabnya Kikyo-san?" tanya Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Kikyo, bertanya seperti itu.

"Sebabnya mungkin hanya ada satu. Sabit yang digunakan youkai itu diberikan mantera penghancur penghalang. Tapi masalahnya hanya seorang Miko yang bisa menggunakan mantera itu. Youkai mana mungkin bisa melakukannya, makanya aku masih ragu dengan pemikiranku," jawab Kikyo kemudian.

"Maksudmu, ada seorang Miko yang bekerja sama dengan Youkai, untuk menghalangi apa yang kita lakukan?" tebak Kyuubi kemudian. Kikyo hanya menggangguk menjawab tebakan dari Kyuubi.

"Nie... Kurama, Kikyo-san aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud kalian. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting, bagaimana kita melawan youkai itu? karena kalau kita tidak bertindak, akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. Lihat saja kotak itu, retakannya semakin lama semakin banyak," ungkap Naruto kemudian yang masih saja menyebut penghalang itu dengan kotak. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto, baik Kyuubi dan Kikyo tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Oi Miko, kau tahu mantra penghancur penghalang kan? bagaimana kau hancurkan saja penghalang itu, setelah itu aku akan menembakkan apiku ke youkai tersebut," usul Kurama kemudian.

"Ah, iya benar juga, Kurama kau pintar, aku setuju dengan usulmu" ujar Naruto setuju dengan usul dari Kurama.

"Ck, itu sih kau saja yang baka," ejek Kurama, membuat perempatan jalan mampir dikening Naruto, tapi dia pun berusaha menahan kekesalannya, karena tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar.

"Sudahlah Kyuubi-san tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak penting, dan untuk usulmu aku memang bisa menggunakan mantera itu, hanya saja aku harus bisa lebih dekat dengan penghalang. Untuk itu bisakah kalian mengalihkan perhatian youkai itu dan para ayakashinya?" Tanya Kikyo kemudian.

"Tenang saja, Kikyo-san serahkan saja para ayakashi dan youkai itu pada kami," jawab Naruto tampa ragu.

"Oi, gaki kau yakin bisa melawan ayakashi itu, bukannya panahmu ini Cuma bisa mengeluarkan ayakashi itu dari tubuh manusia?" Tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Eh, iya juga yah," ucap Naruto yang baru sadar kalau panahnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan ayakashi dari tubuh manusia.

"Uhm, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku, tidak peduli jika aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri, asalkan temanku selamat aku tidak masalah!" tambah Naruto kemudian.

"Ya sudahlah, aku akan membantumu untuk melawan ayakashi yang lain, setelah aku membereskan youkai topeng jelek itu. Lalu untukmu Miko kau lakukan juga tugasmu!" ujar Kyuubi.

Kemudian Kyuubi langsung berlari menghampiri youkai tersebut. Lalu sekali lagi ia menyemburkan api merah miliknya, ke arah youkai itu. Youkai topeng noh, yang sedang menghancurkan penghalangnya, reflek menahan api milik Kyuubi dengan sabit miliknya. Ia memantulkan api itu dan memukulnya ke arah lain, dan membuat di sekitarnya menjadi terbakar. Sepertinya youkai itu terlihat marah dan menghentikan kegiatannya, untuk membunuh Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Naruto mulai menarik busur panahnya kembali, dan melepaskannya ke arah manusia tampa wajah, dan membuat mereka tumbang. Setelah itu bayangan hitam kembali keluar dari tubuh inangnya, dan menyerang Naruto. Pemuda tersebut pun kembali menghindari serangan ayakashi. Sepertinya Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama, seperti waktu ia menarik perhatian ayakashi, supaya Shion bisa membuat segel untuk menutupi lubang tersebut.

Tapi pada akhirnya lagi-lagi ia terjebak seperti tadi. Ayakashi itu berhasil menyudutkannya di pohon yang terletak tidak jauh dari penghalang milik Shion. Namun kali ini ia tidak lagi berteriak untuk menyuruh ayakashi itu pergi. Melainkan ia kembali bersiap menarik busur panahnya. Sepertinya ia ingin menembakkan ayakashi dengan panahnya. Tapi apakah bisa? Bukannya ia tadi gagal. Yang anehnya lagi, Naruto malah menutup matanya, ada apa dengannya?

Lalu setelah ia merasa cukup menarik busurnya, ia pun membuka matanya, yang entah kenapa sebelah mata kirinya berubah warna menjadi warna merah. Kemudian anak panah itu pun dilepaskannya dan menembus ayakashi, yang kini membentuk segumpalan asap hitam.

**Wush! **

Dari gumpalan asap hitam itu, tiba-tiba keluar kobaran api biru yang membakar para ayakashi itu, hingga lenyap sisa. Naruto pun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, dan busur panahnya pun ikut menghilang seperti asap, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya api biru tersebut.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto, kau belum bisa menguasai kekuatan spiritmu yah?" Tanya Kikyo ketika Kyuubi sudah pergi melawan youkai besar bertopeng Noh._

"_Eh? Maksud Kikyo-san?" Tanya balik Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dari Kikyo._

"_Jujur saja, panahmu sebenarnya bisa membunuh para ayakashi itu, bahkan youkai sekalipun. Hanya saja kulihat kau baru bisa membuat ayakashi keluar dari tubuh manusia, dan belum bisa melenyapkan para ayakashi itu."_

"_Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama seperti melawan spiritku."_

"_Begini Naruto, pedang spirit milik Shion pasti sudah memberitahukanmu, bahwa kekuatan spirit itu berasal dari hati bukan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kikyo._

"_Nah, untuk itu sekarang kau berkonsentrasilah, lalu lepaskan semua kekuatan spirit yang ada dalam dirimu. Pada saat itu kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan takut ataupun ragu, kau harus fokus dan bayangkan kalau kau bisa melenyapkan ayakashi itu. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Tidak boleh takut dan ragu, bayangkan bahwa aku bisa melenyapkan ayakashi itu. Oke Kikyo-san kurasa aku mengerti!" Setelah itu Naruto pun melepaskan anak panahnya, sedangkan Kikyo pergi ke tempat penghalang yang dibuat Shion._

**End Flashback**

Kemudian setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan ayakashi itu, ia pun menghampiri Kyuubi yang kesusahan melawan Youkai bertopeng noh. Di tempat lain Kikyo sedang memeriksa penghalang tersebut, dengan meraba penghalang tersebut. Kemudian Kikyo pun menatap ke arah langit. Ia melihat lubang hitam tempat keluarnya ayakashi semakin lama semakin menutup.

'Sepertinya Shion sudah berhasil melakukannya. Daripada aku menghancurkan penghalang ini, lebih baik aku memperbaiki penghalangnya saja. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Naruto-kun dan Kyuubi-kun tidak bisa melawan ayakashi dan youkai itu. Walaupun aku yakin mereka pasti bisa, tapi tak ada salahnya berhati-hati. Lagipula sebentar Shion akan berhasil menutup lubang itu,' pikir Kikyo kemudian. Kikyo pun menempelkan tangan kanannya ke penghalang tersebut, untuk memperbaiki retakan yang rusak.

Namun saat ia akan memulai memperbaiki penghalang tersebut, sebuah tangan memegang pergelengan tangannya. Sontak Kikyo pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memegang tangannya, dan matanya terlihat terbelalak, saat melihat orang itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan rambut di cepol dua, dan berpakaian ala miko.

"Mito sensei…!"

*****TBC bukan Tuberkolosis*****

**A/N : **

**Spirit : Roh**

**Youkai : Roh jahat yang sangat kuat dan bisa berubah bentuk ke wujud manusia**

**Ayakashi : Roh jahat**

**Kekuatan Spirit : Kekuatan yang berasal dari hati**

**Shinigami : pemburu spirit **

**Yo all, oke sebelumnya makasih para reader yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya dan silent reader yang masih mau membaca fic ini. Nah sekarang kita jawab pertanyaan dari para reviewer dulu :**

**Apakah ini seperti Naruto movie 4? Hm… rasanya rada beda deh**

**Apakah ini mengambil dari cerita Inuyasha? Hm rasanya yang diambil Cuma Kikyo dan Kirara doing deh, tapi kalau ada yang mirip yah mungkin Cuma kebetulan.**

**Apakah kekuatan Naruto ada dua? Karena spirit yang dilawan Naruto ada dua? Hum… untuk sementara ini dulu kekuatan Naruto, yang lain-lain belum dipikirkan**

**Apakah Nekomata adalah biiju ekor 2? Benar tapi Kirara bukan biiju melainkan youkai yang berwujud Nekomata**

**Cinlok? Masalah itu belum terpikirkan, kalau hint mungkin bisa, **

**Naruto Ketemu Sara? Lah? Kenapa mesti Sara? Jujur gak kepikiran. **

**Dibikin pakai pedang? Maaf saya sudah menetapkan Naruto hanya pakai panah, kekuatan yang lain belum terpikirkan **

**Oke thanks all :D see you. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Perlahan lubang itu mengecil, dan setelah beberapa lama lubang tersebut akhirnya lenyap. Bersamaan dengan itu, langit yang tadinya kelam berubah menjadi cerah kembali. Badai topan yang menerbangkan segala yang ada dihadapannya, kini berhenti. Suara gemuruh dan kilatan petir juga ikut menghilang. Setelah lubangnya tertutup, Shion pun akhirnya membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk menutup lubang ayakashi tadi. Setelah semua beres, kemudian Shion menghilangkan penghalang yang dibuatnya.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar dari mulutnya. Yah ia lega tugasnya telah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya untuk menemui teman-temannya. Tapi kemudian, pandangan matanya terhenti, tatkala ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang dikepang dan dikedepankan, serta berpakaian seperti dirinya, yaitu pakaian miko. Gadis itu tampak berlutut dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang gadis yang tampak seumuran dengan gadis yang berlutut itu. Rambut gadis itu terlihat berambut merah, dan dicepol dua, serta memakai pakaian yang sama dengannya, yaitu pakaian Miko.

Tiba-tiba gadis yang berlutut itu pun mendadak terjatuh, dan pingsan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun raut wajah Shion yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berubah. Matanya terlihat melebar, terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Shion mengenal gadis tersebut, makanya ia tampak terkejut saat melihat gadis itu pingsan.

"Itu kan...! KIKYONEE-SAN!" teriaknya ada nada kecemasan di dalamnya. Kemudian Shion pun langsung berlari menghampiri gadis yang ternyata adalah Kikyo.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo dan Kirara belong to ****Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Penulis Amatir**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Supranatural, Sedikit Romance**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Nafasnya memang tersenggal-senggal. Tapi Kyuubi berhasil mengalahkan youkai bertopeng noh itu. Namun masalahnya, setelah Kyuubi berhasil menghancurkan sabit milik youkai itu dan membakar youkai tersebut. Ternyata sebelum dibakar, youkai itu membelah dirinya dengan cepat, sehingga youkai tersebut kembali muncul. Ini sudah tiga kali ia mengalahkan youkai itu. Namun youkainya selalu membelah diri, dan akhirnya muncul lagi yang baru. Youkai itu membelah diri dengan cepat, sehingga Kyuubi tidak tahu kapan Youkai itu membelah dirinya.

Selain itu setelah youkainya membelah diri, kekuatannya meningkat menjadi 3 kali lipat. Otomatis ini menyulitkan Kyuubi. Walaupun dia adalah kepingan salah satu youkai paling kuat, tetap saja yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghabiskan tenaganya. Youkai itu pun mengarahkan sabitnya ke arah Kyuubi, beruntung walaupun kelelahan Kyuubi masih bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Serangan sabit dari youkai itu benar-benar kuat dan juga cepat. Hal ini membuat tanah disekitarnya hancur, seperti habis gempa.

Pohon-pohon yang ada disini pun juga banyak yang tumbang, karena tertebas sabit tersebut. Kyuubi pun berlari, hingga sampai di sebuah pohon besar, dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya, sambil mengatur nafas, karena kelelahan. Tiba-tiba sebuah sabit membelah pohon tempat bersandar Kyuubi menjadi dua, membuat Kyuubi harus meloncat, menghindari sabit tersebut.

"Youkai sialan, berani-beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku!" Kyuubi pun membalas serangan youkai itu, dengan menyemburkan apinya lagi. Namun sayang dengan cepat youkai tersebut menangkis serangan Kyuubi dengan menggunakan sabitnya.

"Kuso! Tidak kena lagi," gerutu Kyuubi kesal. Kemudian saat Kyuubi sibuk menggerutu, dari arah belakang sebuah sabit muncul dari arah belakangnya. Kyuubi yang tidak sadar, masih berusaha menghindari serangan sabit dihadapannya. Lalu sabit itu pun mengarah ke Kyuubi dan ...

**Wush! Jleb! Krak...**

Sebuah panah melesat ke arah youkai yang menyerang Kyuubi dari belakang. Panah tersebut muncul dari depan Kyuubi, kemudian melewati samping wajahnya. Lalu menancap topeng noh yang dipakai youkai tersebut. Kyuubi yang terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, langsung menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat youkai dihadapannya itu, terbakar oleh api biru.

Tapi saking terkejutnya ia tidak sadar kalau dari depan masih ada youkai, belahan yang satunya. Beruntung, sebuah panah kembali melesat, dan menembus melewati api biru. Kemudian menancap topeng noh youkai satunya. Lalu sekali lagi api biru muncul dari topeng noh yang tertancap panahnya, dan membakar youkai tersebut hingga habis tak tersisa. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berkedap-kedip ria, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun detik selanjutnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, datang menghampirinya.

"Kurama, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Naruto? apakah yang tadi itu kau yang melakukannya?" tanya balik Kyuubi.

"Eh? Ya begitulah," jawab Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kyuubi lagi.

"Kikyo-san yang bilang, kalau panahku bisa membunuh ayakashi, bahkan youkai sekalipun. Terus dia juga yang mengajarkanku cara mengendalikan kekuatan spirit...loh Kikyo-san?" tanya Naruto yang perkataannya terhenti, begitu melihat seorang gadis yang tampak berlutut di depan gadis berambut merah yang dicepol dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi yang heran dengan tingkah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menunjuk ke arah gadis yang berlutut itu. Kyuubi pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk, matanya tampak menyipit saat melihat sang gadis dari kejauhan. Namun detik kemudian, matanya langsung melebar, saat melihat dua orang gadis yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Mi...Mito-san..." guman Kyuubi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Mito? Siapa itu Mito, Kurama?" tanya Naruto yang heran, ketika mendengar gumaman dari Kyuubi.

"Ini mustahil..." lanjut Kyuubi, dan pernyataan darinya membuat kening Naruto tambah berkerut, bingung.

"Mustahil apa sih? Memangnya Mito itu siapa Kurama?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, malah menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya, ke tempat dua orang gadis itu. Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto semakin bingung, tapi akhirnya dia pun hanya bisa mengikuti Kyuubi, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya setelah pergi ke sana.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu Shion tampak berlari menghampiri Kikyo yang tiba-tiba tumbang. Setelah sampai ia pun langsung menghampiri Kikyo yang terbaring lemah. Terlihat sudut bibir Kikyo yang mengeluarkan darah, dan tangan kanan yang memegangi dada kirinya. Wajah Kikyo terlihat pucat, membuat Shion semakin cemas.

"Parah sekali," gumannya. Kemudian matanya pun teralih, memandang seorang gadis cantik berambut merah, dengan rambut yang dicepol dua. Tampak memandang datar ke arah Shion dan Kikyo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kikyonee-san?" tanya Shion dingin.

"Hanya ingin mencegah perbuatannya yang ingin membetulkan penghalang, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat. Lubang sudah tertutup, dan kalian sudah mengalahkan youkai yang kupanggil, ya daripada pulang sia-sia, kubunuh saja dia. Hanya saja ternyata dia keras kepala juga," jelas gadis itu dan masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ap..."

"Mito?" kata-kata Shion terdengar dipotong oleh panggilan seorang pemuda dari arah belakang Shion. Sontak Shion pun langsung menoleh ke arah panggilan tersebut, dan begitu dilihat ternyata dia adalah Kyuubi, dengan Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kening Shion mendadak berkerut, heran karena sepertinya Kyuubi mengenal wanita yang telah membuat Kikyo terluka parah.

"Kau mengenalnya Kyuubi-san?" tanya Shion kemudian.

"Aku memang mengenalnya, tapi mestinya dia sudah..."

"Mati, itukah yang kau katakan Kyuubi-kun," potong wanita itu dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat raut wajah Shion dan Naruto berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Ma...mati? jadi ka...kau ini hantu?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang bergetar di dalamnya. Sepertinya mode takut pada hantunya Naruto muncul lagi deh. Padahal baru saja ia melawan ayakashi, youkai dan manusia tampa wajah dan tidak takut sama sekali, tapi sekarang bisa-bisanya ia jadi takut begitu, dasar aneh. Sementara wanita yang dipanggil Mito oleh Kyuubi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tanggapan dari Naruto.

"Aku bukan hantu kok, kau bisa lihat kakiku masih menyentuh tanah," jawab wanita itu dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Oh, begitu syukurlah..." ungkap Naruto lega, sedangkan Shion dan Kyuubi hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah Naruto, bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia takut dengan hantu, ck ck.

"Bodoh/Idiot," begitulah yang dikatakan Kyuubi dan Shion secara bersamaan, sementara Naruto hanya nyengir saja menjawabnya.

"Fufufufufu...kau benar-benar mirip Kushina-chan yah, Naruto-kun. Kuat tapi kalau sama hantu takut," ungkap wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi, Shion dan Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu nama Naruto, padahal Naruto sendiri saja tidak kenal dengan wanita tersebut. Kalau dia tahu nama Kyuubi sih wajar, karena sepertinya Kyuubi terlihat mengenalnya. Tapi ini dia tahu nama Naruto, aneh sekali.

"Ano, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ah, sepertinya banyak yang bingung tentang semua ini yah. Bagaimana aku masih bisa hidup, padahal seharusnya aku sudah mati. Dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu Naruto-kun..."

Kemudian wanita ini pun menjelaskan asal usulnya. Namanya adalah Takeyama Mito, dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Mito. Dia terlahir kembali bukan lagi sebagai Uzumaki, melainkan dengan marga Takeyama. Dia terlahir di sebuah kuil di desa yang sama dengan Kikyo. Sebenarnya umur Kikyo dan Mito sama, yaitu 20 tahun. Kikyo memanggilnya sensei, karena Mito-lah yang pertama kali belajar sebagai seorang Miko. Jelaslah, keluarga Mito adalah seorang pendeta dan juga seorang Miko. Jadi sejak kecil ia sudah diajarkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Miko.

Sementara Kikyo baru belajar sebagai Miko ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, dan pada waktu itu yang mengajarinya adalah Mito. Tapi berhubung Kikyo anak yang cerdas, ia bisa menguasai semua pelajaran sebagai Miko ketika berumur 12 tahun. Selain itu entah kenapa Mito masih mengingat kehidupannya, ketika masih menjadi seorang Uzumaki.

"Lalu kalau kau adalah guru Kikyonee-san, kenapa kau membuatnya terluka parah? Kenapa kau memanggil youkai bertopeng noh itu? kenapa kau menghalangi kami menutup lubang tempat ayakashi dan youkai keluar? Kau itu seorang Miko, tapi kenapa tindakanmu berkebalikan dengan apa yang menjadi tugas seorang Miko!" bentak Shion, sepertinya ia masih tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Mito terhadap Kikyo.

"Wah...wah pertanyaan beruntun yah. Hum sebenarnya sih ingin menjawab tapi bukankah lebih baik kau sembuhkan Kikyo terlebih dahulu. Karena kalau kelamaan, dia bisa mati loh," jawabnya dan tak lupa senyum manis terpampang di wajahnya. Namun entah kenapa bagi Shion, Kyuubi dan Naruto, senyuman itu justru mencurigakan. Jujur saja, ingin sekali Shion membunuh gadis dihadapannya, tapi yang dikatakan wanita itu benar, Kikyo butuh pertolongan cepat, karena seperti yang dikatakan wanita itu, kalau terlalu lama bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ah, yah begini saja. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau kau bisa menutup lubang di desa bunyi. Tapi... itu kalau kalian bisa menutup lubang seperti disini," ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang penuh keyakinan, kalau Naruto dkk tidak akan bisa menutup lubang.

"Nah aku pergi dulu, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-kun juga," pamit Mito. Lalu ia pun bersiul, dan muncullah sebuah lubang dari langit. Kemudian dari lubang tersebut, keluarlah sosok nekomata yang mirip dengan Kirara, hanya saja bulunya berwarna hitam. Mito pun menaiki nekomata itu, dan terbang jauh, meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, tunggu dulu...!" panggil Naruto kemudian, namun sia-sia karena Mito sudah terbang jauh.

"Yah, dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku," ungkap Naruto kecewa karena tidak bisa mengejar Mito, dan belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi pada Mito.

"Yang tidak pernah kusangka, kenapa Mito melakukan hal ini? padahal sifatnya dulu sama seperti Kushina dan kau Naruto," ujar Kyuubi yang masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan sifat Mito. Yah walaupun ia bereinkarnasi, tapi Kyuubi merasa saat pertama bertemu tadi, Mito masih sama dengan dulu. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Shion, ternyata Mito sudah berubah, dan jujur saja sampai detik ini ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan perubahan yang dialami Mito.

"Aku...pun...hahhh...hahhh... tidak percaya...hahhh...hahhh...dengan perubahannya..." ucap Kikyo yang ternyata sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kikyonee-san, syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku takut sekali tadi. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa," ungkap Shion senang karena Kikyo sudah sadar.

"Walaupun sudah sadar, kurasa Kikyo-san harus segera diobati deh. Soalnya aku bisa merasakan spiritnya melemah," ujar Naruto kemudian. Sontak semua mata memandang ke arah Naruto ketika mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

"Naruto kau bisa merasakan kekuatan spirit seseorang?" tanya Shion heran.

"Yah begitulah. Kalau tidak mana mungkin aku bisa menemukanmu yang dikejar ayakashi itu, ketika semuanya menghilang, saat kabut datang," jawab Naruto. Benar juga memang rasanya aneh, kalau Naruto bisa dengan mudahnya menemukan keberadaan Shion. Padahal Shion sendiri saat semuanya menghilang, terlihat bingung harus mencari kemana.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." terdengar suara Kikyo yang terbatuk-batuk, membuat Shion semakin khawatir dengan keadaan gurunya itu.

"Kurasa lebih baik, kita harus segera mengobati Kikyo-san, spiritnya semakin lama semakin melemah. Tapi semua manusia yang disini sudah mati semua padahal mungkin diantara mereka ada yang bisa mengobati Kikyo-san, bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat bingung karena keadaan Kikyo yang mengawatirkan.

"Tidak mereka masih hidup, hanya saja mereka yang telah dirasuki oleh ayakashi, baru bisa bangun setelah tiga hari," jelas Shion.

"Lama sekali kalau begini, Kikyo akan..."

"Kita pergi ke Konoha saja. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari desa ini, Naruto kau carilah kuda atau kendaraan apapun yang bisa membawa kita sampai ke Konoha. Aku rasa pasti di sini ada kendaraan seperti itu," usul Kyuubi kemudian.

"Ti...tidak perlu...hahhh...hahhh...kita ke desa bunyi saja...waktunya tidak akan cukup...berikan saja aku pertolongan pertama...hahhh...hahhh...," tolak Kikyo dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, karena menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tapi..."

"Shion...aku baik-baik saja... pokoknya kita harus ke desa bunyi sekarang..." potong Kikyo, ketika Shion ingin menyatakan protesnya.

"Baiklah, Naruto kau cepat cari kereta kuda disekitar sini, kita akan berangkat ke Desa Bunyi saja. Oh ya sekalian juga kau cari makanan atau obat, aku yakin di sini pasti ada. Shion kau juga ikut membantu, karena tempat ini kan tempat tinggalmu!" perintah Kyuubi kemudian.

"Tapi Kikyonee-san?"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya, kalian pergi saja." Setelah itu Shion dan Naruto pun pergi mencari apa yang diperintahkan Kyuubi, meninggalkan mereka berduaan.

Kemudian sepeninggal Shion dan Naruto, suasana pun menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara, keduanya tampak menutup mulutnya. Lagipula sepertinya Kikyo terlihat lelah sekali, dan memilih untuk tertidur sejenak. Sementara Kyuubi masih memikirkan kejadian tadi, dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Mito, setelah sekian lama.

"Kikyo, kenapa Mito berubah? Apa karena ia bereinkarnasi sifatnya jadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?" tanya Kyuubi yang akhirnya membuka suaranya. Perlahan mata Kikyo terbuka, begitu mendengar suara Kyuubi bertanya padanya.

"Hahhh ... hahhh ... hahhh ... jangan bicara sembarangan ... Kyuubi-san ... hahhh ... hahhh ... Mito ... Mito adalah ... adalah orang yang sangat ... hahhh ... hahhh ... membenci ayakashi ... dan youkai ... hahhh ... hahhhh ... karena kedua orang tuanya ... hahhh ... hahhh dibunuh oleh ... hahhh ... hahhh ... hahhh ... dan youkai..." ungkap Kikyo dengan nafas yang masih tersengal - sengal. Nada bicaranya tampak tidak suka kalau Mito dijelek-jelekkan oleh Kyuubi. Sedangkan Kyuubi ia ingin mempercayai perkataan Kikyo, tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Mito sudah memanggil Youkai yang hampir menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat oleh Shion. Padahal saat itu Shion sedang berusaha menutup lubang, kalau penghalangnya hancur para ayakashi bisa mengganggunya bekerja. Ia juga telah membuat Kikyo babak belur. Namun yang masih ada dalam pemikiran Kyuubi adalah kenapa Mito bisa mengenal Naruto? Padahal Naruto belum lahir waktu Mito masih hidup? Kok belum pernah bertemu, bisa tahu nama Naruto? Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Yang jelas setelah ini ia harus menyeledikinya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di sebuah tempat terlihat Mito yang memasuki sebuah gua. Dalam gua itu udaranya begitu lembab dan dingin. Suasananya juga gelap gulita, serta sunyi, sepi dan senyap. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki Mito dan suara tetesan air dari langit-langit gua. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah tempat dimana di sana terlihat, sesosok dengan jubah hitam dan tudung di kepalanya. Suasana yang sedikit remang-remang, membuat sosok tersebut tidak terlihat wujud aslinya. Ia terlihat sedang duduk di kursi yang mirip dengan kursi para raja.

"Maafkan saya Noa-sama. Saya telah gagal menghentikan mereka menutup lubang," ujar Mito membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta maaf karena ia telah gagal menunaikan tugasnya.

"Cih, kau gagal. Tapi auramu terlihat senang, dasar gadis aneh," ledek seorang pria yang tampak berdiri menyender dinding gua, tapi karena suasana rada gelap, wajahnya tidak keliatan.

"Itu karena saya baru saja bertemu orang yang akan menjadi wadah Noa-sama, dan dia sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan spiritnya," jawab Mito kemudian. Walaupun gelap, tapi Mito bisa melihat sebuah seringgaian terlihat dari sosok bertudung itu.

"Wah, wah pantas kau tampak senang, Mitonee-san. Noa-sama bolehkah di lubang berikutnya aku yang menghentikan mereka?" tanya seorang yang sepertinya lebih muda dari Mito. Ia juga tampak berdiri menyender di dinding gua. Namun yah karena suasana gelap jadi tidak terlihat bagaimana rupa wajahnya.

"Maaf, Aoki-kun aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk berjumpa lagi di desa bunyi," tolak Mito kemudian.

"Maaf, Mitonee-san yang menentukan di sini adalah Noa-sama, bukan Mitonee-san, jadi bagaimana Noa-sama?" tanya sosok yang dipanggil Aoki itu.

"**Ao pergilah kau untuk menemui para tikus itu," **jawab sosok bertudung, yang menyetujui permintaan dari Aoki. Sebuah seringgai pun terpampang di wajah Aoki, mendengar permintaannya disetujui. Kemudian sosok pemuda muncul dari kegelapan, dengan sebuah seringgai terlukis diwajahnya. Ia adalah Aoki. Terlihat Aoki ini sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto dan Shion. Kulitnya cokelat, rambutnya hijau berantakan, seperti gaya rambut Naruto. Sebelah telinganya tampak ditindik. Matanya berwarna hitam kelam, namun terdapat semangat membara di dalamnya.

Aoki hanya mengenakan rompi berwarna merah, yang kancingnya terbuka, hingga lekuk-lekuk badannya terlihat. Celana berwarna putih dan sandal jepit. Sebuah pedang besar tampak tersampir dipunggungnya. Gayanya terlihat santai, namun seperti seorang preman, dengan dua handband hitam di kedua tangannya. Lalu Aoki pun segera keluar dari gua tersebut, untuk pergi ke desa bunyi.

"Tapi Noa-sama..." protes Mito kemudian, sepeninggal Aoki.

"**Mito aku membuntuhkan wadah yang kuat, dan Aoki orang yang cocok untuk membuat wadahku semakin kuat."**

"Cih, baiklah Noa-sama," ujar Mito mengerti walaupun ia tidak setuju dengan keputusan yang dibuat oleh sosok yang dipanggil Noa-sama itu. Dia pun segera menyusul Aoki keluar gua tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Mito dingin, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun orang itu lebih keras kepala ketimbang Mito, hingga Mito sulit untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dingin seperti biasanya yah, Mito-chan. Bagaimana kalau segelas sake, dan kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak mengobrol," ajak orang tersebut.

"Aku punya hal yang penting yang harus kulakukan, ketimbang harus berkencan denganmu," tolak Mito tegas.

"Ah, yah aku lupa kau kan Miko, mana boleh minum sake."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu hanya cerita lama, aku bukan Miko lagi!"

"Hoh, tapi pakaian yang kau kenakan berkata lain..."

"Oke baiklah, kau belikan aku pakaian, aku temani kau minum!"

"Deal."

Lalu orang itu pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Mito. Kemudian orang itu juga mengulurkan tangannya, untuk mengajak Mito pergi minum. Walaupun tak ingin akhirnya Mito pun menerima uluran tangan orang itu. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan gua tersebut.

*****TBC*****

**Huff aku merasa kurang puas dengan chapter ini.**

**Eh…eh udah pada dengar belum, hasil jump fiesta kemarin kalau Masashi pengen jadiin Sasuke Hokage, terus Naruto bakal lupa akan cita-citanya, dan malah menjadi petapa Rikudo O.O wah mengejutkan sekali…**

**Ah yah waktunya menjawab pertanyaan:**

**Kenapa ada Mito disitu? Udah kejawab di chap ini :D**

**Romance? Hum adalah tapi nanti…**

**Apakah Naruto bakal mengandalkan Kurama? Tidak Naruto bertarung sendiri, Kurama juga sendiri**

**Kenapa Naruto hanya berkutat dengan panah? Hm…saya belum memikirkan kekuatan Naruto yang lain sih, tapi liat aja nanti deh, gimana entar. **

**Naruto memiliki kekuatan rantai? Hm… akan saya pikirkan**

**Naruto bisa sage mode? Hm… akan saya pikirkan juga**

**Gomen minna-san untuk sementara kemampuan Naruto ini dulu, masalahnya dia juga baru menguasai kekuatan spiritnya jadi gak mungkin tahu-tahu dia jadi godlike -_- akan terasa aneh jadinya, yah tapi tenang saja Naruto saya bikin godlike diakhir cerita #ditendang, hei saya serius?!**

**Oke thanks semua, semoga kalian suka :D, Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Di sebuah lapangan yang luas terlihat Naruto yang membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Dihadapannya seorang pemuda berambut hijau, yang sedang menumpu tubuhnya di atas pedang besar, yang tertancap di tanah. Sebelah tangannya di taruh di atas pegangan pedang, dan sebelah tangan satunya, tampak membekap mulutnya, seperti menahan menguap. Matanya terlihat berair, mungkin karena ia mengantuk.

"Apa-apaan ini, apakah hanya segini kemampuanmu hei, wadah Noa-sama. Membosankan sekali, kalau begini lebih baik kubiarkan Mitonee-chan yang menyelesaikan tugas ini," ungkap pemuda berambut hijau itu. Kening Naruto langsung berkerut begitu mendengar nama Mito disebut olehnya. Sepertinya pemuda ini kenal dengan Mito deh, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Kau...hahhh...hahhh...kenal dengan Mito-san?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Hm, bagaimana yah? aku rasa aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawab pertanyaanmu, kecuali jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya," jawab pemuda tersebut dengan nada menantang.

Kemudian sekali lagi dari tangan Naruto keluar asap, dan berubah menjadi busur panah. Ia pun menarik busurnya, lalu keluar asap lagi dan berubah menjadi anak panah lagi. Setelah itu ia pun melepaskan anak panahnya, namun sayang meleset. Dengan mudahnya pemuda tersebut menangkis panah milik Naruto dengan pedangnya. Naruto pun berkali-kali melepaskan anak panahnya, tapi berkali-kali juga pemuda yang bernama Akio itu menangkis, dengan pedangnya. Jelas hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi kelelahan, karena berkali-kali menggunakan kekuatan spiritnya. Sementara itu Akio belum beranjak dari tempatnya, dan hanya berdiri diam sambil menangkis panah dari Naruto.

"Kau membosankan, aku bahkan belum beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Kupikir kau orang yang menarik, karena berhasil mengalahkan youkai kembar yang kupanggil. Tapi ternyata kau benar-benar lemah. Mungkin aku membunuhmu saja, kurasa Noa-sama tidak akan berkeberatan. Karena Noa-sama tidak membutuhkan wadah yang lemah!"

Lagi-lagi wadah. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Akio. Tapi sekarang yang terpenting ia harus lebih hati-hati. Hal ini karena Naruto mulai merasakan tekanan spirit yang tinggi, setelah Akio bilang ingin membunuhnya. Benar saja Akio mulai berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sambil memegang ganggang pedang, dengan dua tangannya, dan...

**Jleb!**

**Tes...tes...tes...**

Pedang itu menusuk jantung Naruto, karena pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan Akio yang cepat. Sontak Naruto memegangi dadanya yang dipenuhi darahnya, dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh.

"Cih, membosankan..." ungkap Akio dengan wajah yang kesal.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo dan Kirara belong to ****Takahashi Rumiko**

**Warning**

**OC, OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir, Gaje, Alur gak jelas**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Supranatural**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu**

'_Festival Musik Musim Gugur' Itulah tulisan yang terpampang di papan besar yang di pasang di pintu masuk, desa Bunyi. Itu adalah festival tahunan yang selalu diadakan tiap tahun di musim gugur, di desa Bunyi. Festival ini menyajikan pertunjukan musik dari para warga setempat. Selain pertunjukkan musik, ada juga penjual yang menjual peralatan musik. Selain itu ada juga cosplay para penyanyi terkenal di sini. Tentunya berbagai macam khas musim gugur juga terjual di sini._

_Saat kereta yang membawa Naruto dan kawan-kawan sampai di desa bunyi, dan setelah turun dari kereta tersebut, kecuali Kikyo yang masih dalam kereta, karena masih lemah badannya. Naruto dan kawan-kawan disambut oleh dua gadis cantik yang rambut__nya__ dicepol dua, serta memiliki warna yang berbeda. Yang satu warna rambutnya merah, yang satu warna rambutnya kuning. Dua gadis itu terlihat memakai kimono dengan warna yang senada dengan warna rambut mereka, dan bermotif daun maple._

"_Selamat datang di Festival Musik Musim Gugur," sambut dua gadis tersebut, dengan senyum bak seorang dewi. Tatapan bingung pun terlihat diantara Naruto, Kyuubi dan Shion._

"_Nie... Shion desa __ini __beneran tempat lubang berada? Kok kayak tidak terjadi apa-apa? tidak seperti di desamu, yang langsung disambut dengan kabut pekat, dan orang-orang tampa wajah," tanya Naruto pada Shion dengan suara berbisik._

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi lebih baik kita berhati-hati saja. Siapa tahu ini cuma tipu muslihat para ayakashi itu," jawab Shion dengan suara berbisik juga. Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut._

"_Maaf, rumah sakit di mana yah? temanku yang di dalam kereta sedang sakit, dan kami butuh perawatan?" tanya Naruto pada dua gadis tersebut._

"_Oh, di sini tidak ada rumah sakit, karena ini hanya desa kecil. Tapi kalau klinik sih ada," jawab gadis berambut kuning._

"_Kalau begitu di mana klinik itu?" tanya Naruto lagi._

"_Kau lurus saja, terus ada pertigaan, belok Kiri. Di sana kau akan menemukan papan besar bertuliskan __Klinik Dokter Asano__," jawab gadis yang berambut merah._

"_Oh, terima kasih." Kemudian Kyuubi pun menurunkan Kikyo dari dalam kereta kuda, dengan menggendongnya di belakang. Setelah itu mereka pun pergi ke klinik yang ditunjuk dua gadis tersebut. _

"_Naruto...Shion kalian pergilah mencari lubang, biar aku yang mengantar Kikyo!" perintah Kyuubi ketika sedang dalam perjalanan mencari Klinik Dokter Asano._

"_Jaga__ baik-baik Kikyonee-san ya rubah," pinta Shion memberikan syarat pada Kyuubi, supaya pemuda tersebut menjaga Kikyo dengan baik._

"_Aku tahu bocah miko!" Kemudian di pertigaan mereka pun terpisah, Naruto dan Shion tidak belok ke kiri, melainkan belok ke kanan. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Kikyo belok ke kiri, untuk pergi ke tempat Klinik Dokter Asano._

_Di dalam perjalanan mencari lubang, mata Shion tampak berkeliling untuk mencari lubang. Kewaspadaannya pun lebih tinggi, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada ayakashi atau youkai yang muncul. Sementara Naruto matanya tampak berbinar melihat keadaan yang ramai karena sedang festival. Apalagi semakin memasuki wilayah dalam suasana semakin ramai. Hingga tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sebuah kedai ram__en__, yang di dalamnya ada band kecil berisikan dua orang laki-laki dan seorang wanita, sebagai pengiring musik di kedai tersebut. _

_Tampa sadar ia pun memasuki kedai tersebut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan ramen__.__J__adi __ia __melupakan misiny__a dan memilih masuk ke dalam kedai ramen__. Shion juga tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah masuk dalam kedai ramen, karena ia terlalu fokus untuk mencari lubang, jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampingnya._

_Lalu saat masuk ke kedai ramen tersebut, aroma ramen yang nikmat tercium oleh Naruto, membuat air liurnya keluar. Apalagi di tambah dengan musik merdu dari penyanyi wanita, yang diiringi oleh suara gitar dan suling dari laki-lakinya. Naruto pun duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong, dan langsung memesan seporsi ramen._

"_Oji-san__, ramen jumbo ekstra pedas satu," pesannya._

"_Baik," jawab pemilik kedai ramen. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya ramen pesannya pun datang. Aroma ramen yang khas terlihat menggelitik hidungnya, dan membuat Naruto menangis, karena akhirnya bisa makan ramen. Sungguh ia benar-benar merindukan ramen ini, dan kalau ramen ini orang pasti langsung ia peluk, dan tidak dilepaskan lagi. Yah bagaimana tidak rindu sih, sebulan lamanya ia tidak menyentuh ramen, karena sebelumnya ia sedang terluka akibat perang, dan setelah itu langsung disuruh untuk menjadi seorang Shinigami pemburu ayakashi dan youkai, ck ck._

_Langsung saja Naruto melahap ramen tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba mendadak kepalanya menjadi sakit, pandangan matanya mulai mengabur. Hingga akhirnya Naruto pun ambruk di meja makan di kedai ramen tersebut. Lalu ketika Naruto sedang pingsan, sesosok pemuda berambut hijau, langsung menyeretnya keluar kedai ramen tersebut. Terlihat Naruto yang dibawa ke lapangan luas. _

_Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya mata Naruto terbuka juga, dan begitu terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hijau, sedang berjongkok di sampingnya. Ia mencoba__ mengucek-ngucek matanya, bingung siapa orang yang sedang jongkok di sampingnya ini? begitulah yang ditanyakan Naruto dalam hatinya._

"_Yo...wadah kau akhirnya bangun juga, namaku Akio, ayo bertarung!" ajak pemuda tersebut. Kemudian sebuah pedang besar pun menyerangnya. Beruntung Naruto langsung berguling, sehingga pedang itu hanya memotong tanah. Tapi mata Naruto menatap ngeri, karena ia melihat tanah yang terpotong oleh pedang besar milik pemuda berambut hijau itu, __menjadi belahan yang besar._

_Naruto pun akhirnya bangun dari pingsannya, tapi ternyata dirinya sudah dikepung oleh dua bayangan hitam dengan topeng noh di wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba salah satu bayangan itu menyemburkan jarum-jarum kecil ke arahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto harus berlari menghindari jarum-jarum kecil itu. Tapi setelah ia berhasil menghindari jarum-jarum kecil, sebuah sabit dewa kematian langsung mengarah padanya. Beruntung dewi fortuna masih tetap ada di sampingnya, sehingga lagi-lagi ia berhasil menghindari serangan lawan._

"_Nah untuk sementara kita lihat dulu kemampuannya," ungkap pemuda berambut itu hijau ketika melihat pertandingan antara youkai kembar yang dipanggilnya, dengan Naruto si hokage wanna be. _

_Naruto terus berusaha menembakkan panahnya ke arah dua youkai itu. Namun sepertinya kedua youkai tersebut lebih cepat dalam menghindari panah-panah yang ditembakkan oleh Naruto. Nafasnya pun tersenggal-senggal karena lelah. Ia terus-terusan mengeluarkan kekuatan spiritnya, sehingga Naruto menjadi kelelahan. Kemudian Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, dari kedua youkai tersebut. Pada saat menyemburkan jarum-jarum kecil ke arah Naruto, youkai itu tidak bergerak dan tetap diam ditempatnya. Hal yang sama terjadi pada youkai menyerang Naruto dengan sabit shinigaminya._

_Lalu saat Naruto menyerang mereka dengan panah-panahnya, kedua youkai tersebut tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya, melainkan hanya menghindari panah-panahnya. Itu artinya youkai tersebut hanya bisa melakukan satu pekerjaan, maksudnya mereka tidak bisa menyerang dan bertahan sekaligus. Kemudian setelah mengerti akan kemampuan youkai tersebut, Naruto pun berhenti untuk berlari untuk menghindar. Hal ini membuat Akio mengerutkan keningnya, heran kenapa mendadak Naruto jadi diam saja._

_Jelas hal ini menguntungkan youkai tersebut. Sehingga salah satu youkai menyemburkan jarum-jarum kecil ke arah Naruto, dan tidak menyadari, disaat bersamaan Naruto sudah menarik busurnya dan ..._

_**Wush! Jleb...**_

_**Krak!**_

_Topeng noh youkai tersebut tertancap anak panah yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto. Hingga topengnya retak dan hancur. Bersamaan dengan itu api biru keluar dari panah tersebut, dan membakar Youkai itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Naruto berhasil mengalah__kan__ salah satu youkai, namun itu belum selesai. Hal ini karena dari atas youkai yang membawa sabit shinigami, menyerang Naruto. Tapi Naruto sudah tahu, kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Sehingga ia mengarahkan busur panahnya ke atas, dan melepaskan panahnya. Sekali lagi topeng noh youkai itu hancur, dan panahnya membakar youkai tersebut._

_**Plok...plok...plok...**_

_Sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah Akio. Seringgaian pun terlukis di wajah Akio. Hal ini membuat Naruto kembali dalam pose siaga. __K__arena ia tahu kalau orang yang dihadapannya bukan orang baik, selain itu dialah yang telah memanggil dua youkai kembar itu._

"_Wah...wah...seperti dugaanku, kau wadah yang kuat. Disaat kedua youkai itu menyerang, kau ikut menyerang mereka. Hal ini karena kau tahu saat menyerang, kedua youkai itu tidak memiliki pertahanan. Namun saat bertahan mereka tidak menyerang. Untuk itulah kau hanya diam menunggu sampai youkai itu menyerangmu, dan disaat yang bersamaan kau dapat menyerang mereka. Taktik yang cerdik, namun juga nekat. Karena itu artinya kau harus mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyerang mereka," ungkap Akio kemudian._

_Tapi Akio benar, beberapa jarum yang disemburkan youkai tersebut mengenai badan, tangan dan kakinya. Sudah gitu __karena __jarum tersebut, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan melemah. Mungkin karena jarum tersebut, dapat menghisap kekuatan spirit miliknya. Tapi bukan waktunya untuk menjadi lemah. Sebelum ia tumbang, lebih baik Naruto serang orang ini dulu._

_Lalu Naruto pun kembali menarik busurnya, dan melepaskan panahnya ke arah Akio. Tapi sepertinya kecepatan panahnya, tidak secepat barusan. Mungkin karena kekuatan spiritnya baru saja dihisap oleh jarum-jarum dari youkai tersebut. __Hingga __ Akio __bisa __langsung menangkisnya, dengan pedang besar yang tersampir dipunggungnya. Panah itu __pun __terlempar dan tidak sempat mengenai Akio._

"_Kau tidak sabar yah, baiklah kita mulai saja kalau begitu..."_

**End Flashback**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain Shion sedang kebingunan mencari Naruto yang mendadak hilang entah kemana. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar kalau Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya. Dengan wajah kesal dan mulut yang terus-terusan menggerutu karena Naruto mendadak menghilang, Shion pun tetap mencari keberadaan Naruto. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berpakaian compang-camping, dengan beberapa diluka di badannya mendatanginya.

"Kakak aku minta makan dong," pinta gadis tersebut.

"Maaf dik aku tidak punya makanan, tapi kalau uang kakak punya," jawab Shion jujur.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh uang aku maunya makan," ungkap gadis itu merengek meminta makan. Shion bingung harus bagaimana, kalau ditinggal kasihan, tapi kalau gak ditinggal dia lagi sibuk mencari lubang dan Naruto, bagaimana ini?

"Dik tadi kan kakak sudah bilang kalau kakak tidak punya makanan," ujar Shion memberikan pengertian pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kalau begitu jiwa kakak saja untuk makananku," ungkap gadis tersebut yang tiba-tiba wajahnya menghilang. Shion pun tampak terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dan keterkejutannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Hal ini karena mendadak semua orang yang ada di festival tersebut berubah jadi tidak memiliki wajah, sama seperti gadis kecil itu. Shion pun seperti terkepung diantara orang-orang yang ingin memangsanya.

"**Makan...makan...makan..." **teriak orang-orang yang sepertinya telah dirasuki oleh ayakashi, begitulah yang dipikirkan Shion saat ini. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar panik, karena ia sedang dikepung oleh manusia yang dirasuki ayakashi. Apalagi mereka ingin memakan jiwa Shion.

**Bwosh!**

Mendadak satu persatu manusia terbakar oleh api merah. Hingga akhirnya bayangan hitam pun keluar dari tubuh manusia tersebut. Tapi tidak sampai lama bayangan hitam itu keluar dari tubuh manusia, mereka pun terbakar juga oleh kobaran api merah. Hingga akhirnya muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah keorangenan, sedang menggendong gadis berambut hitam. Mereka terlihat menghampiri Shion.

"Shion kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si wanita dengan suara lemah.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kikyonee-san baik-baik saja kan? soalnya mereka..."

"Kami tahu, desa ini pun sudah dikuasai ayakashi... sekarang kita harus mencari lubang itu sebelum terlambat," potong Kikyo masih dengan suara yang pelan. Mungkin ia masih lemah bahkan untuk berdiri, makanya ia masih digendong oleh pemuda berambut merah keorangenan itu, alias Kyuubi.

"Tunggu...sebelum itu Naruto mana?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian, sadar akan Naruto tidak ada di samping Shion.

"Itulah masalahnya ketika aku sedang mencari lubang, mendadak Naruto menghilang begitu saja, dan aku tidak tahu dia kemana," jawab Shion kemudian.

"Che...bocah itu disaat seperti ini dia malah menghilang mendadak."

"Begini saja, Kyuubi-san turunkan aku. Biar aku dan Shion yang menutup lubang dan kau carilah Naruto," usul Kikyo kemudian.

"Tapi bukankah kau masih sakit?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Jangan khawatir, berkat obat yang dibuat Shion, sewaktu di desa iblis, aku sudah baikan. Di tambah dengan istirahat yang cukup aku merasa baik. Selain itu aku akan memanggil Kirara, untuk membantuku, jadi tidak akan masalah," jawab Kikyo kemudian, padahal sebenarnya ia masih sakit, tapi ia berusaha kuat, supaya tidak merepotkan orang lain.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar Kyuubi-san!"

"Ada apa?"

"Cepatlah temukan Naruto-kun aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya. Masalahnya entah kenapa Mito seperti mengenal Naruto-kun, dan ini aneh sekali, jadi lebih baik kau segera temukan dia." Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi mencari Naruto. Sementara itu Kikyo pun segera memanggil Kirara. Lalu setelah Kirara muncul, Shion dan Kikyo pun langsung naik ke atas punggung Kirara, untuk mencari lubang.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat Naruto, sekali lagi pemuda berambut kuning itu harus terjebak di sebuah lorong, dengan lantai yang berisi genangan air. Sepertinya apa yang dilakukan Akio tadi, telah membuatnya kembali masuk ke dalam dunia tempat dimana ia bertarung dengan spiritnya. Dan benar saja saat ia menyusuri lorong tersebut ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang luas, dan di sana sudah menunggu dua spiritnya. Hanya saja kali ini penampilan mereka tampak berbeda. Si wanita rambutnya dikuncir pony tail. Matanya tampak diberi eyeliner warna hitam, persis mata panda milik Gaara.

Si wanita juga hanya mengenakan kemeja tampa lengan berwarna merah dan celana pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam. Sepatu boot hitam, dan tangan yang terlilit oleh rantai sebagai senjatanya. Sedangkan si pria kemeja hitam yang lengannya hanya sampai di atas siku, dengan kancing yang terbuka semua, membuat badannya yang terbentuk keliatan, serta celana berwarna merah, dan sarung tangan hitam di kedua tangannya.

"Kita ketemu lagi bocah," ungkap si wanita.

"Kalian masih hidup?" tanya Naruto dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Ck, dasar bocah bodoh. Tentu saja kami masih hidup, kalau kami mati kau juga ikutan mati!" ungkap wanita itu kesal begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh...terus apa aku harus bertarung dengan kalian lagi?"

"Sifat bodohmu ternyata tidak hilang-hilang yah. Tentu saja kita harus bertarung lagi, kalau kau mau selamat!"

"Tapi kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini lagi?"

"Ck, sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti kekuatan spiritmu sendiri. Baiklah berhubung aku tertarik padamu, akan kujelaskan."

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang galak sepertimu."

"Urusai! Dengarkan saja penjelasanku! Begini waktu pertama kali kita bertarung, sebenarnya kami hanya menggunakan 25 % persen dari kekuatan kami. Jadi kau belum sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan spiritmu, itulah mengapa kemungkinan kau akan bertarung dengan kami lagi, jika kau ingin kuat!"

"Oh, terus sekarang berapa persen yang kalian keluarkan?"

"50 %."

"Eh? Kenapa gak sekalian aja 100 % biar tidak bolak-balik ke tempat ini."

"Bisa saja kami melakukannya, tapi tubuhmu belum kuat, kau bisa mati jika menerima 100% kemampuan kami."

"Wah, kau baik sekali tidak ingin aku mati, padahal kalau aku mati, kau kan bisa bebas."

"Urusai! Sudah kita mulai saja."

Kemudian mereka pun akhirnya kembali bertarung, dan benar apa yang dikatakan si wanita, semakin spiritnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya semakin kuat mereka. Hal ini dibuktikan dari kecepatan rantai-rantai yang digunakan untuk menyerang Naruto, lebih cepat 3 ah tidak 4 kali lipat dari pertama mereka bertarung. Begitu pula dengan kecepatan bertarung dengan tangan kosong yang dilakukan oleh si pria. Naruto seperti melawan ayahnya yang menggunakan hiraishin no jutsu, benar-benar cepat, sampai sulit dibaca pergerakannya.

Tentu saja ini membuat Naruto tidak sempat melepaskan anak panahnya, dan berkali-kali tubuhnya terkena sayatan dari ujung rantai si wanita. Atau ia harus berkali-kali terlempar jauh, akibat tendangan dari si pria. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan patah semangat. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Miroku, ia hanya harus menguatkan hatinya. Ia juga harus berani dan tidak ragu, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kikyo. Karena ini bukan hanya demi dirinya juga tapi demi orang lain. Untuk itu walaupun Naruto harus terjatuh berkali-kali, ia akan tetap bangkit, sampai ia berhasil memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih kuat, dari sebelumnya, supaya ia bisa melawan kembali si pria berambut seperti lapangan rumput?

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Yah awalnya sih Akio mau pergi setelah membunuh Naruto. Tapi saat ia melepaskan pedangnya dari jantung Naruto, ia bisa melihat Naruto masih bisa bernafas, terlihat dari dadanya yang turun naik. Akio pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bukannya mestinya Naruto sudah mati? kenapa Naruto masih bisa bernafas? Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba Akio pun teringat akan sesuatu...

"Masaka? Heh, ini menarik," ungkapnya dengan seringgai terpampang di wajahnya. Akhirnya dia pun untuk menunggu Naruto, hingga pemuda berambut kuning itu bangun. Yah dia yakin Naruto akan bangun lagi, karena ia tahu hal ini bisa terjadi kalau spirit Naruto yang membuatnya tetap hidup. Dan ada kemungkinan setelah Naruto terbangun, ia akan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya sih ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hal tersebut dalam hidupnya. Biasanya kalau seseorang telah mengalahkan spiritnya, maka orang tersebut akan menyatu dengan spiritnya, dan kalau pun orang tersebut mati, maka ia tidak akan bisa hidup lagi, begitu pula dengan spiritnya juga ikut mati.

Lain cerita kalau orang tersebut belum menyatu dengan spiritnya. Ada dua hal yang terjadi pertama seseorang akan mati dan spiritnya akan bebas. Kemungkinan kedua orang tersebut hidup, namun ia harus bertarung sekali lagi dengan spiritnya, supaya mereka bisa menyatu. Yah Akio memang tidak pernah melihat kejadian ini, namun ia tahu akan kemungkinan tersebut. Makanya ia tetap diam di sini menunggu Naruto bangun-bangun.

"Nah akan jadi apa kau nantinya," ujar Akio yang kini duduk bersila tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tergeletak tidak berdaya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kyuubi tampak berlari mencari Naruto. Namun ia sudah mencari kesetiap sudut, Naruto sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa. Penasaran, Kyuubi pun langsung ke tempat tersebut. Lalu sesampainya di sana, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah, dengan rambut yang dicepol dua, memakai kemeja tampa lengan berwarna hitam, dengan rok pendek di atas lutut berwarna hitam, dan sepatu boot yang berwarna senada. Wanita tampak bersama seorang pria berambut cokelat bergelombang dan ikat ala buntut kuda, dan warna mata senada. Memakai kemeja putih panjang yang lengannya dilipat hingga ke siku. Jas hitam panjang, yang hanya disampirkan, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Wanita itu tampak membuang sebuah pakaian ke dalam api yang telah dibuatnya. Kyuubi pun mencoba untuk mendekati kedua orang itu, semakin dekat ia semakin mengenali, siapa wanita itu, dan Kyuubi mencoba untuk menyapanya.

"Mito..." panggil Kyuubi pada wanita tersebut. Wanita yang dipanggil Kyuubi itu pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Kyuubi-kun," jawab Mito kemudian.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Hanya membakar pakaian lamaku saja."

"Maksudmu pakaian Miko itu?"

"Ya, karena aku sudah bukan Miko lagi, jadi untuk apa aku masih memakainya."

"Padahal aku menyukai kau yang memakai pakaian Miko, Mito-chan. Terlihat anggun dan cantik. Tapi pakaian yang kau pakaian sekarang juga menggiurkan, seperti menggodaku..." ungkap si pria berambut cokelat yang menemani Mito. Terlihat pria itu ingin memeluk Mito, namun langsung ditepis oleh Mito dengan kasar.

"Wah, kasar sekali tapi aku suka," ungkap pria itu lagi. Mito pun langsung menatap tajam pria tersebut.

"Oke...tenanglah Mito-chan, aku kan cuma bercanda," ujar pria tersebut berusaha meredakan kemarahan Mito.

"Mito... boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kyuubi menginterupsi kemesraan? Dua orang tersebut.

"Mau tanya apa?" tanya balik Mito.

"Kenapa kau tahu nama Naruto? kapan kau mengenalnya? Bahkan Naruto sendiri saja tidak kenal dengan kau."

"Kyuubi apakah kau tahu kenapa Kushina, Naruto dan aku yang dulu bisa melihat hantu atau roh halus, atau mungkin yang kau kenal sekarang adalah ayakashi? Padahal manusia biasa bahkan shinobi sekali pun tidak bisa melihat ayakashi ataupun roh."

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau juga tahu, kenapa hanya clan Uzumaki yang paling cocok menjadi seorang jinchuriki Kyuubi? Kenapa bukan clan Uchiha yang merupakan clan terkuat, atau clan Hyuuga yang merupakan clan tertua, atau clan Senju yang juga clan terkuat. Kenapa hanya Uzumaki yang paling cocok denganmu Kyuubi?"

"..."

"Seharusnya kau tahu jawaban Kyuubi."

"..."

"Jadi...bagaimana kalau kau dan Naruto-kun, bergabung dengan kami?" ajak Mito kemudian. Sontak Kyuubi pun terlihat terkejut mendengar ajakan Mito yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Dua jam telah berlalu, dan Akio benar-benar bosan menunggu Naruto bangun. Akio pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menghampiri Naruto. Tiba-tiba Akio menodongkan pedangnya, ke arah Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku bosan, kubunuh saja yah..." ungkapnya, kemudian dia pun menganyunkan pedangnya, dan mengarahkannya ke badan Naruto, seperti ingin memotong daging? Tapi di saat pedang itu ingin menyentuh badan Naruto, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Naruto yang sudah bangun. Akio pun mencoba melepaskan pedangnya dari tangan Naruto, tapi malah tidak mau lepas. Lalu entah kenapa ia merasakan panas dari pedangnya.

"Eh? Loh? A...APA-APAAN INI?!" teriaknya terkejut, saat melihat pedangnya meleleh, sontak ia pun melepaskan pedangnya, dan detik berikutnya pedangnya terbakar habis. Akio benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk terkejut. Pedangnya kini telah terbakar oleh api merah. Sekarang ia sudah tidak punya senjata lagi. Sedangkan Naruto kini kembali berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, yang terkena tanah.

"Maaf yah atas pedangmu," ujar Naruto kemudian. Kesal itulah yang dialami oleh Akio saat ini. Bisa-bisanya pedangnya dibakar oleh Naruto. Selain ia bisa melihat perubahan pada diri Naruto. Ia melihat dua buah sarung tangan berwarna merah membungkus kedua tangannya. Itukah senjata baru dari Naruto? jadi dia akan bertarung dengan sarung tangan yang bisa mengeluarkan api itu? apakah artinya Naruto bertarung dengan tangan kosong? begitulah yang dipikirkan Akio saat ini.

"Hum...pfffttt...HAHAHAHAHAHA..." terdengar suara tawa Akio yang tiba-tiba dan juga keras. Hal ini membuat kening Naruto berkerut, aneh.

"Kau benar-benar menarik, aku suka padamu," ungkap Akio, membuat Naruto harus mundur beberapa langkah karena kata-kata Akio mendadak ambigu.

"Ano, aku masih normal."

"BUKAN SUKA DALAM ARTIAN ITU BAKA!"

"Oh, begitu, syukurlah..." perempatan jalan kini banyak muncul di kening Akio, kesal karena kesalahpahaman dari Naruto.

"Huh, yah sudahlah. Kau sudah membakar pedangku, itu benar-benar menarik. Tapi... bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah, akan kuperlihatkan siapa aku sebenarnya." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tekanan kekuatan spirit yang besar dari Akio. Selain itu mendadak tubuh Akio berubah jadi...Rakun?!

"Ka...Kau bukan manusia...Kau youkai!"

"**He...he...ayo mulai wadah!"**

*****TBC bukan tuberkolosis*****

**Pengenalan OC-1:**

**Nama: **Akio Kimihiro ( L )

**Usia: **17 tahun

**Tinggi & Berat: **180 cm & 60 kg

**Sifat: **Maniak bertarung, benci orang lemah, dan menyukai orang kuat

**Wujud: **sama dengan Kyuubi ,Youkai yang dapat berubah jadi manusia, perubahannya mirip ichibi, tapi warnanya beda, Ichibi warnanya mengarah ke krem, tapi youkai Akio warnanya cokelat gelap, dan matanya berwarna hijau persis seperti warna rambut Akio

**Penampilan: **Rambut Hijau, kulit Cokelat, Mata Hitam kelam

**Kemampuan: **pengguna pedang besar (kayak pedangnya Zabuza dan Kisame bentuknya) jika dalam wujud manusia, jika berubah wujud dalam youkai kemampuannya akan dijelaskan pada chapter berikutnya.

**Informasi yang bisa diberikan saat ini:**

**Kemampuan Naruto: **Untuk saat ini yang baru muncul dua kekuatan panah yang bisa mengeluarkan api biru, dan gloves yang bisa mengeluarkan api merah (terinspirasi dari kemampuan Tsuna di Katekyo Hitman Reborn, tapi rambutnya gak muncul api kayak Tsuna, cuman sarung tangannya aja yang sama)

**Kemampuan Kyuubi: **Wujud manusia bisa mengeluarkan api merah. Wujud Biiju / Youkai belum bisa dijelaskan

**Kemampuan Shion: **Menggunakan pedang untuk membangkitkan kekuatan spirit, dan sebagai pertahanan. Bisa membuat penghalang yang kuat, memanggil Youkai, dan menutup lubang tempat ayakashi keluar.

**Kemampuan Kikyo: **Sama seperti Shion, tapi ia menggunakan senjata panah.

**Ayakashi: **Roh jahat berwujud bayangan hitam, suka memakan jiwa manusia, dan suka merasuki tubuh manusia.

**Youkai: **Roh jahat berwujud bayangan hitam yang memakai topeng noh. Suka memakan jiwa manusia, dan membunuh manusia dengan senjata. Senjatanya bisa macam-macam tergantung youkai itu sendiri. Khusus untuk youkai Kurama dan Akio perubahannya mirip Biiju tapi agak dibedain, dan mereka disebut spesialist youkai.

**Pada dasarnya untuk membunuh youkai dan ayakashi dengan menggunakan api, makanya kemampuan Naruto dan Kyuubi ada hubungannya dengan api :D**

**Oke kurasa cukup segitu informasi yang kuberikan, dan masalah siapa orang yang mengajak Mito minum akan diberi tahu pada chapter-chapter mendatang. See you :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kikyo dan Kirara belong to Rumiko Takashi**

**Warning**

**OC untuk villain, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, Penulis amatir, dll**

**Genre**

**Adventure, Supranatural, Romancenya sedikit entah kapan bakal dibuat #dijitak**

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Langit di desa Bunyi terlihat retak-retak. Dari retakan tersebut timbul sebuah lubang hitam, yang kemudian keluarlah para youkai bertopeng noh. Youkai itu berjumlah sepuluh. Namun ada yang aneh di sini, para youkai itu bukan untuk membunuh Shion yang kini sedang membuat penghalang youkai dan ayakashi bersama dengan Kikyo. Namun youkai itu memangsa para youkai dan ayakashi yang ingin menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat oleh Kikyo dan Shion. Hal ini dikarenakan ke sepuluh youkai itu adalah youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo untuk bertarung melawan youkai lainnya. Bisa dibilang seorang miko memang dapat memanggil youkai untuk membantunya dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Namun sebelumnya mereka harus membuat kontrak perjanjian dulu, biasanya mereka memberikan tumbal dahulu, baru youkai itu mau membantunya. Dalam hal ini Kikyo mengorbankan beberapa orang manusia untuk dijadikan tumbal youkai tersebut. Kejam memang, tapi bagi Kikyo untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan, dia harus berani mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting. Kalau tidak begitu selamanya kita tidak akan menang. Apa yang dilakukan Kikyo saat ini sama dengan yang dilakukan Mito waktu itu, sewaktu dia memanggil youkai yang dapat membelah dirinya, untuk menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat Shion. Sayangnya youkai tersebut berhasil dikalahkan Kyuubi dan Naruto, sehingga rencana Mito gagal.

Bersamaan dengan itu kesepuluh Youkai itu pun saling bertarung melawan youkai dan ayakashi lain, bersama dengan Kirara, seorang sepesialist youkai yang berbentuk Nekomata. Yah benar Kirara adalah spesialist youkai, buktinya bentuk kirara tidak seperti youkai lainnya, melainkan berbentuk Nekomata. Hanya saja Kirara tidak bisa berubah wujud ke wujud manusia, yang bisa melakukannya hanya jenis Rakun dan Rubah. Terlihat Kirara bergerak bagaikan kilat, mencakar semua youkai dan ayakashi yang ingin mendekati penghalang. Ke sepuluh youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo juga tidak mau kalah.

Diantara mereka ada yang bertarung dengan sabit shinigami. Ada yang dapat mengeluarkan bola api berwarna hitam, ada yang dapat mengeluarkan jarum-jarum kecil. Ada juga yang memakannya bagaikan seorang kanibalisme, youkai tersebut menyatap sesama youkai lainnya. Entah kenapa tempat yang berada di sebelah selatan desa bunyi ini, bagaikan arena perang yang isinya sesama youkai dan ayakashi saling bertarung satu sama lainnya.

Di sisi lain Kikyo dan Shion sedang berusaha menutup lubang. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat, karena semakin lubang itu menutup, youkai dan ayakashi yang keluar semakin banyak. Gara-gara hal ini ke sepuluh youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo bersama dengan Kirara seperti kewalahan melawan youkai dan ayakashi itu. Satu demi satu youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo lenyap karena berhasil di kalahkan oleh youkai dan ayakashi yang semakin banyak yang berdatangan, dan sekarang sisa youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo tinggal... lima!

**Krak!**

Eh? Suara apa itu? itu seperti suara penghalang yang rusak. Oh tidak, itu benar, ada penghalang yang retak. Ini gawat, situasi benar-benar siaga satu sekarang. Ada sesosok youkai yang berhasil membuat retakan pada penghalang itu, dan youkai itu adalah youkai yang menggunakan senjata palu besar?! Di saat youkai-youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo dan juga Kirara sedang melawan youkai dan ayakashi lainnya, youkai dengan senjata palu datang, lalu langsung memukul penghalang dengan senjata palu yang dibawanya.

Sumpah ini benar-benar situasi yang sangat genting. Kirara dan kelima youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo, pun berusaha menghentikan youkai yang bersenjatakan palu tersebut, sebelum penghalang makin hancur. Tapi saat mereka menyerang youkai tersebut, palunya yang besar beralih menghantam kelima youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo beserta Kirara.

**Duagh!**

Terlihat Kirara yang terlempar cukup jauh dan membentur sebuah pohon, hingga pohon itu tumbang. Sedangkan kelima youkai yang dipanggil Kikyo itu lenyap seketika. Sepertinya youkai yang membawa palu tersebut, sudah menyadari kalau Kirara dkk, akan menyerangnya. Makanya sebelum Kirara dkk menyerangnya, dia sudah lebih dulu memukul mereka dengan palu yang dibawanya. Setelah itu youkai tersebut, kembali menghancurkan penghalang yang dibuat Shion dan Kikyo kembali. Sepertinya youkai ini sangat kuat, dan sepertinya sama dengan youkai yang bisa membelah diri yang bertemu pada waktu di desa iblis.

Kikyo yang melihat itu sontak langsung pecah konsentrasinya untuk menutup lubang. Tangannya terlihat terkepal erat, seolah marah akan sesuatu. Mungkin ia berpikir ada kemungkinan youkai yang membawa palu ini adalah youkai yang dipanggil Mito, karena tipe-tipenya sama, selain kuat, ia juga membuat penghalang retak.

"Shion, kau tutup lubang sendiri, biar aku yang urus youkai ini," perintah Kikyo kemudian.

Setelah itu Kikyo terlihat menggigit tangannya hingga keluar darah. Setelah itu ia memakainya darahnya untuk membuat kanji langit. Detik kemudian langit kembali retak, dan menimbulkan lubang besar kembali. Lalu keluarlah sepuluh youkai bertopeng noh. Ke sepuluh Youkai itu langsung menembakkan bola api hitam ke arah youkai yang membawa palu tersebut. Namun youkai yang membawa palu itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun memukul tanah hingga menimbulkan gempa dasyat, lalu dari tanah tersebut, keluarlah dinding yang besar, yang terbuat dari batu.

Dinding besar itu memantulkan bola api hitam yang dikeluarkan ke sepuluh youkai tersebut. Bola api hitam yang memantul balik itu mengenai ke sepuluh youkai tersebut, dan akhirnya lenyap. Hal ini membuat mata Kikyo terbelalak, terkejut karena usahanya tidak berhasil.

'Yang benar saja kemampuan youkai ini setara dengan spesialist youkai. Tapi youkai ini bukan spesialist youkai, karena bentuknya tidak mirip dengan spesialist youkai. Selain itu youkai ini juga mirip dengan youkai yang digunakan Mito-sensei untuk mengalahkanku. Kalau begitu cuma ada satu jawaban, kenapa youkai ini bisa begitu kuat, Mito-sensei menggunakan darahnya sendiri, untuk dijadikan tumbal dalam kontrak perjanjian youkai. Hal ini karena darah seorang miko adalah darah yang spesial, dan dapat membuat youkai ataupun ayakashi menjadi kuat. Tapi itu tidak bisa digunakan berkali-kali, karena yang dilakukan Mito-sensei bisa mengakibatkan kematian diri sendiri. Sementara itu Mito-sensei tampak terlihat baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan perjanjian dengan darahnya berulang kali, namun Mito-sensei masih baik-baik saja? Ini tidak masuk diakal!' pikir Kikyo dalam hati.

Namun selagi Kikyo berpikir Youkai yang membawa palu tersebut, kembali melakukan tugasnya yaitu menghancurkan penghalang. Hal ini membuat Kikyo kaget, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan youkai tersebut.

'Gawat aku lengah. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengalahkan youkai tersebut? Apakah aku harus melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mito-sensei?' Kikyo benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana, hingga akhirnya ia telah memutuskannya. Ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mito, melakukan kontrak perjanjian dengan darah.

Lalu ia pun kembali menuliskan kanji langit di tanah, untuk memanggil youkai. Detik kemudian dia langsung mengambil anak panahnya, dan menggoreskan anak panah tersebut, ke pergelangan tangannya. Darah pun keluar banyak dari tangannya, dan langsung diteteskan ke kanji tersebut. Kemudian langit kembali retak, dan muncullah youkai bertopeng noh dari lubang hitam di langit. Youkai tersebut tampak membawa pedang besar. Langsung saja youkai tersebut menyerang youkai yang membawa palu tersebut.

**Duagh!**

Suara benturan pedang dan palu terdengar cukup keras. Kemudian dari arah belakang Kirara yang sudah sadar, menyerang youkai membawa palu itu dari arah belakang. Serangan yang mendadak dari cakaran Kirara membuat topeng youkai tersebut retak-retak, namun tetap youkai tersebut masih selamat.

"Bagus Kirara, aku harap kali ini berhasil," ungkap Kikyo senang saat melihat pertarungan tersebut. Tapi kemudian dia pun jatuh terduduk, sepertinya lukanya saat melawan Mito, ditambah perjanjian dengan darah, membuat semakin parah.

"Ukh...aku harus kuat," ujar Kikyo berusaha bertahan.

Sementara itu dipihak pertarungan antara youkai berpedang dan Kirara dengan youkai berpalu berlangsung sengit. Suara benturan senjata mereka menggentarkan bumi dan membuat takut hewan-hewan di sini. Sepertinya youkai berpalu itu terlihat terdesak, dan puncaknya topengnya berhasil dihancurkan oleh youkai berpedang membuat youkai berpalu itu lenyap.

**GROWAAAAAAAAAA!**

Teriakan itu terdengar sangat kencang membuat youkai berpedang itu lenyap, dan Kirara terlempar jauh, hingga sekali lagi ia membentur sebuah pohon, namun kali ini tiga pohon tumbang karena bertabrakan dengan Kirara. Bukan hanya itu saja penghalang yang dibuat oleh Shion dan Kikyo hancur seketika, bersamaan dengan terlemparnya Kikyo dan Shion ke tempat yang jauh dan menabrak pohon. Darah segar pun keluar dari mulut Kikyo dan Shion. Ini semua karena perbuatan salah youkai yang mendadak muncul entah darimana. Tapi sepertinya youkai itu juga dipanggil oleh Mito, karena youkai tersebut dapat menghancurkan penghalang hanya dengan satu kali teriakan.

**GROWAAAAAAAAAA!**

Sekali lagi teriakan itu terdengar, membuat tempat itu hancur seketika, dan sekali lagi membuat Kirara terlempar jauh, dan berakhir tumbang. Entah Kirara masih hidup atau tidak, tapi semoga saja Kirara masih hidup. Sementara itu Shion menahan teriakan youkai tersebut, dengan penghalang yang dibuatnya dadakan. Sehingga Kikyo dan Shion selamat. Tapi penghalang itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Sekali lagi youkai itu berteriak, maka tamatlah mereka berdua. Selain itu penutupan lubang jadi tertunda, dan malah semakin banyak youkai serta ayakashi keluar. Sasaran mereka jelas, yaitu Kikyo dan Shion.

**GROWAAAAAAAAA!**

Oh, tidak youkai itu kembali berteriak, ini bencana. Tapi... mendadak sekeliling Shion dan Kikyo, api merah terang melindungi mereka. Penghalang yang dibuat Shion memang hancur, tapi api merah terang itu melindungi mereka. Sehingga mereka berdua selamat. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah keorangenan yang menyelamatkan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi yang datang tepat waktu, sehingga mereka tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Cih, youkai yang berisik!" ungkap Kyuubi meledek youkai tersebut.

"Kyuu, kenapa kau di sini? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanya Shion kemudian saat melihat Kyuubilah yang menolong mereka.

"Setidaknya katakan terima kasih setelah aku menolongmu bocah!"

"Itu tidak penting rubah, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apakah kau sudah menemukan dia?"

"Ck, aku berubah pikiran. Kalian lebih membutuhkanku dibanding anak itu."

"Kau bercanda, kalau Naruto kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Jangan khawatir, dia kan Uzumaki, ia kan Kikyo-san?" terlihat wajah Kikyo yang tersentak, karena mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuubi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalamnya. Kikyo pun berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuubi, dan tentu saja Kyuubi tahu akan hal itu. Sementara Shion hanya bingung, dengan situasi yang aneh ini.

"Oi, bocah cepat kau tutup lubangnya. Biar youkai ini aku yang urus!"

"Iya...iya... berhentilah memanggilku bocah, rubah!" Kemudian Shion pun kembali membuat penghalang lagi, untuk menutup lubang kembali, setelah terhambat tadi. Sementara Kyuubi yang melawan youkai yang memiliki suara yang bagaikan suara pesawat ultrasonik.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat lain Naruto kini sedang bertarung dengan Akio. Entah dia itu siapa, karena dengan seenaknya dia menyeret Naruto ke lapangan yang luas ini, untuk bertarung. Bukan hanya itu saja, ternyata orang ini sama seperti Kyuubi yaitu spesialist youkai. Sudah gitu tipenya sama lagi dengan Shukaku yaitu seekor rakun besar. Tapi apakah kekuatannya sama dengan Shukaku, bisa mengendalikan pasir? Namun kekuatan yang digunakan Shukaku kan cakra, bukan spirit seperti yang digunakan Akio. Ehm mungkin saja bisa sama, begitulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Akio pun berteriak kencang, membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya. Ia juga berusaha bertahan di tempat, karena teriakan Akio membuat angin besar disekitarnya. Mendadak langit menjadi retak, dan menimbulkan lubang besar, lalu keluarlah ribuan youkai dan ayakashi yang mengelilingi Naruto. Sejujurnya Naruto masih bingung kenapa youkai seperti Akio, dapat memanggil youkai dan ayakashi lainnya? Sementara Akio bukan miko, ataukah sesama youkai bisa memanggil youkai lainnya? Kalau begini caranya Naruto akan mengalami kesulitan.

Tapi daripada pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu, Naruto kini mulai mengeluarkan panahnya, dan melepaskan anak panah tersebut. Entah kenapa setelah bertarung dengan kedua spiritnya, api biru yang keluar dari panah tersebut, sangat besar. Sehingga dapat membakar puluhan youkai dan ayakashi tersebut. Kemudian sisanya langsung dihajar Naruto dengan tinju api merah yang dikeluarkan dari gloves yang dipakainya.

Pada akhirnya semua youkai tersebut lenyap seketika oleh Naruto. Terlihat sebuah seringgaian terpampang dari youkai Akio. Kemudian dari tangan kanannya, keluarlah badai angin besar, yang semakin lama membentuk sebuah pedang yang besar. Begitu pula di tangan kirinya. Pedang itu sama seperti yang dipakai Akio sewaktu berwujud manusia. Kemudian youkai Akio pun berlari ke arah Naruto, dan mengarahkannya ke Naruto.

**Duagh!**

Suara benturan kesar antara dua pedang milik youkai Akio dan tinju Naruto begitu keras. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua terhempas jauh. Sekali lagi youkai Akio menyerang Naruto dengan dua pedang. Namun kali ini Naruto langsung melepaskan anak panahnya, ke arah jantung youkai Akio. Tapi sayang dua pedang milik youkai Akio menjadi perisai baginya.

"Cih, memang harus menghancurkan dua pedang itu dulu, baru menusuk jantungnya," ungkap Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto memang berniat menusuk jantung youkai Akio. Hal ini karena kalau kelemahan spesialist youkai adalah di jantungnya. Setelah menahan serangan panah Naruto, Akio kembali melancarkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto.

**Trang!**

Sekali lagi Naruto menahannya dengan tinju miliknya. Pertarungan itu pun berlangsung lama. Kekuatan pedang milik youkai Akio memang hebat, bahkan dibakar oleh tinju api merah dari Naruto pun tidak mempan. Selain itu tak jarang dari tebasan yang dilakukan youkai Akio mengenainya. Hal ini membuat luka sobekan di tangan dan kaki, serta goresan di wajahnya.

Hari pun semakin sore, dan pertarungan Naruto dengan Akio tidak kunjung selesai. Selain itu Naruto juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Shion dan yang lainnya. Apakah mereka berhasil menutup lubang? Ah sudahlah Naruto harus fokus melawan youkai Akio, dia harus percaya Shion dan yang lainnya pasti bisa melakukannya. Terlihat nafas Naruto yang tersenggal-senggal, kelelahan melawan youkai Akio. Kemudian dipertarungan yang terakhir ini, dia harus bisa mengalahkan youkai Akio.

Naruto pun menutup matanya perlahan. Sementara disaat yang bersamaan Youkai Akio juga mengerti kalau ini adalah serangan terakhir. Sepertinya ia juga bersiap untuk melakukan serangan terakhir. Ia pun memegang ke dua pedangnya dengan erat, dan mengeluarkan semua kekuatan spiritnya. Hal ini membuat angin kencang berputar di sekitar mereka, menerbangkan apapun yang masuk ke dalamnya. Begitu pula tanah yang mulai retak-retak, akibat kekuatan spirit Akio yang besar. Semua penghuni yang ada di tempat itu pun bersembunyi, ketakutan dengan kekuatan spirit youkai Akio.

'Kuatkan hatimu, jangan takut, ragu, fokus dan keluarkan semuanya,' ungkap Naruto dalam hati dan langsung membuka matanya. Sekali lagi mata kiri Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah, seperti ketika melawan para ayakashi dan youkai, di desa Iblis. Setelah itu Naruto dan Akio sama-sama berlari untuk menyerang dan...

**DUAGHHH!**

Benturan besar antara tinju Naruto dan pedang Akio kembali terjadi. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan spirit yang besar. Hingga membuat angin semakin kencang, dan tanah semakin retak-retak. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Dari gloves yang dipakai Naruto, juga mengeluarkan api yang besar. Jelas Naruto tidak ingin kalah, jika kalah maka tamatlah semuanya, begitu pula dengan youkai Akio dan...

**Krak!**

Suara retakan itu? terlihat berasal dari retakan pedang milik youkai Akio. Apakah kekuatan Naruto menang? Tidak belum youkai Akio masih belum mengalah. Walaupun pedangnya retak, dia tetap berusaha melawan.

'Hebat,' puji Naruto saat melihat youkai Akio, terus bertahan dengan pedangnya yang retak.

'Demo...aku juga tidak akan kalah. Demi semuanya AKU HARUS MENANG!'

**KRAK!**

Retakan besar terlihat di pedangnya Akio dan akhirnya pedang itu hancur, serta terbakal oleh tinju api Naruto. Bukan hanya itu saja tinju itu api Naruto langsung menembus Jantung youkai Akio, dan dari tinju itu, keluarlah api yang sangat besar. Lalu membakar youkai Akio, hingga ia lenyap seketika. Naruto berhasil melawan youkai Akio itu, hingga membuat jatuh terduduk, karena kelelahan. Namun ia senang karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Awalnya Kyuubi cukup kesulitan melawan youkai yang dapat mengeluarkan teriakan yang dasyat itu. Tapi ketika ia merubah dirinya menjadi rubah mini? Kyuubi langsung melompat kea rah youkai tersebut, dan mencakarnya dengan kukunya yang tajam. Sontak topeng youkai itu pun retak dan akhirnya hancur, membuat sang youkai lenyap seketika. Disaat yang bersamaan, Shion dan Kikyo berhasil menutup lubang, ketika youkai tersebut sibuk berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Setelah itu Kyuubi pun menghampiri Kikyo dan Shion, dan wujudnya kini sudah kembali ke bentuk manusia.

"Jujur saja wujudmu yang berbentuk rubah mini itu terkesan lucu," ledek Shion. Yah kalau dalam situasi biasa, Kyuubi akan membalas ledekan dari Shion. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini beda, mata Kyuubi terlihat serius sewaktu memandangi Kikyo, dan mengabaikan ledekan Shion.

"Kikyo, sebenarnya apa alasanmu menjadikan Naruto sebagai shinigami?" Tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Hei, rubah bukankah sejak awal kami sudah memberitahumu alasan kami menjadikan Naruto jadi shinigami," yang menjawab bukan Kikyo melainkan Shion, karena Kikyo masih terdiam, sejak Kyuubi mengatakan tentang 'Jangan khawatir, dia kan Uzumaki…'

"Tidak aku merasa ada alasan lain, kenapa Naruto yang terpilih. Kikyo cepat jawab pertanyaanku," desak Kyuubi.

"Darah Uzumaki kemungkinan dapat mengalahkan Noa orang yang menyuruh Mito-sensei untuk menghalangi penutupan lubang. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Noa, tapi yang jelas Noa berkeinginan membuat dunia ini dikuasai oleh ayakashi dan youkai, serta memperbudak manusia. Untuk itulah aku menjadikan Naruto seorang yang memiliki darah Uzumaki itu sebagai shinigami supaya bisa melawan Noa," jawab Kikyo pada akhirnya. Penjelasan Kikyo membuat Shion terkejut, sepertinya Shion tidak pernah diberitahu hal ini oleh Kikyo.

"Mustahil, tapi Kikyonee-san kenapa mesti Naruto? Bukankah masih ada Uzumaki lain di Konoha, kalau tidak salah namanya…Karin…yah Karin. Aku tahu karena Naruto pernah bercerita padaku, kalau dia bukan hanya Uzumaki satu-satunya di Konoha," ungkap Shion kemudian.

"Kau lupa yah Shion, Karin masih memiliki cakra jadi mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi Shinigami."

"Apakah hanya itu alasanmu Kikyo? Atau ada cerita yang lain, yang belum kau ceritakan?" Tanya Kyuubi kemudian.

"Memang, hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan, memang ada yang lain?" Kyuubi masih memandang Kikyo dengan serius, tidak ada kebohongan dalam mata Kikyo.

"Kau tahu aku tadi bertemu dengan Mito… dan dia membujukku serta Naruto untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Mito bilang seperti itu," jelas Kyuubi. Hal ini membuat mata Shion dan Kikyo terbelalak mendengarnya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Akio, dia pun bergegas untuk mencari Shion, Kikyo dan Kyuubi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia dihadang oleh wanita cantik berwajah pucat, memakai Kimono putih, berambut biru laut, dan memiliki tiga mata?! Lalu entah kenapa daerah sekitar situ menjadi dingin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

Kedua orang itu tidak menjawab, dan udara disekitarnya semakin bertambah dingin. Refleks Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, karena ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam lengan pendek, dengan gambar spiral merah di tengahnya. Gigi Naruto tampak bergemelutuk? Tangan dan kakinya bergetar kedinginan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, dan betapa kagetnya ia tangan serta kakinya diselimuti oleh es, yang makin lama semakin membuat tubuhnya tertutup es. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya benar-bener tertutup oleh es! Tampa sempat berbuat apa-apa.

Namun tiba-tiba es itu perlahan meleleh dan akhirnya es yang menutupi tubuh Naruto, itu mencair sepenuhnya. Sepertinya Naruto saja mengeluarkan api merah dari glovesnya, untuk mencairkan es tersebut. Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung memasang pose bertarung. Rupa-rupanya gadis ini juga salah satu musuhnya, sama seperti Akio.

"Ck, kau youkai yah?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Namaku Yukihina, aku datang untuk membalaskan kematian Akio-kun yang telah kau kalahkan!" ungkap gadis tersebut.

'Ukh… dalam satu hari melawan dua youkai yang mirip dengan Kyuubi, kalau begini aku akan lama menyusul Shion dan yang lainnya semoga saja mereka berhasil menutup lubang,' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Setelah itu pertarungan api dan es pun dimulai.

*****TBC bukan tuberkolosis*****

**Saya cuma mau bilang kemungkinan updatenya akan lama karena ada urusan di real world, jadi mohon maaf jika updatenya telat **

**Pengenalan OC II**

**Nama : **Yukihina

**Jenis : **Spesialist Youkai

**Umur : **17 tahun

**Sifat : **yandere pada Akio, makanya dia mau membalaskan dendamnya pada Naruto, karena telah membunuh Akio

**Kemampuan : **Sepertinya dia dapat menciptakan udara yang dingin, dan dapat membekukan seseorang deh, lainnya belum diketahui

**Informasi yang bisa diberikan saat ini:**

Kemampuan Akio saat berubah menjadi rakun? Adalah menggunakan dua pedang besar yang bentuknya mirip pedang Kisame

Youkai dapat memanggil youkai lainnya, untuk membantu dalam peperangan.

Seorang Miko bisa memanggil youkai tapi dia harus menyiapkan tumbal dulu, untuk membuat kontrak perjanjian.

Kontrak perjanjian berdarah adalah Miko yang memanggil youkai dengan menggunakan tumbal darahnya sendiri, biasanya youkai ini dapat memiliki kekuatan tiga kali lipatnya dari youkai biasa. Namun hanya bisa dilakukan 3 kali, lebih dari itu bisa menimbulkan kematian pada seorang Miko

Darah Uzumaki adalah darah yang dapat membuat seorang Uzumaki dapat melihat ayakashi atau youkai walaupun tidak mempunyai kekuatan spirit. Darah Uzumaki juga dapat membuat seorang Uzumaki panjang umur, serta jika Uzumaki menjadi seorang jinchuriki dan biijunya keluar dari tubuh, maka Uzumaki tersebut tidak akan mati. Selain itu berkat darah inilah Uzumaki bisa cocok dengan Kyuubi. Selain itu menurut Kikyo darah Uzumaki dapat mengalahkan Noa

**Oke sekarang waktunya jawab pertanyaan review:**

**Apa Naruto akan terus bertambah kuat seiring berjalannya waktu? **Yup benar sekali

**Apa Naruto bakal pulkam? **Sepertinya sih begitu, tapi gak tahu kapan

**Narutonya buatin susano? **O.o heh?


End file.
